Come Together
by Jes1985
Summary: Working on Chapter eight....on hold for now.
1. Questions, Answers, and Realization

Questions, Answers, and Realization

"Hey Inuyasha, can I ask you some questions?"

Looking down at the young miko, Inuyasha answered her. "Depends on why you want to ask them." He jumped down from the tree he was in, landing in front of Kagome.

"Just a few questions. It's a game." Kagome said, smiling at the young hanyo. "All you have to do is say the first thing that pops into your head when I ask the question. No more than two seconds to think on each question. Okay?" Kagome asked tilting her head a little to the side as she waited for his response.

Looking into her eyes to make sure that this wasn't some trap. Inuyasha sighed and said "Sure why not. Don't think it'll hurt."

"Great. Lets begin!" Kagome said with a devious smile. Her plan was working. '_And maybe I will finally find out how Inuyasha feels about me!' _She thought to herself, still smiling.

"Question number one, Inuyasha. Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No." He answered, a little too quickly.

Looking hurt at that answer, Kagome proceeded on to the next. She'd started this. She might as well finish it, even if she was already regretting it. "Alright, then… Do you like me?"

"Not really." Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, instead looking behind her, hating this game more and more as the expression of hurt in Kagome's eyes deepened.

"Do you want me, Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Would you cry or be hurt if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me, Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

Kagome barely managed to hold her broken heart together and hidden as she asked this last question. She had a feeling she knew what the answer was already.

"Okay, Inuyasha, last question. Which would you choose-- me, or your life?"

"My life." Inuyasha answered without hesitating, even though he knew it was hurting her.

Staring back at Kagome, Inuyasha could tell that his every answer to her stupid questions just caused her more pain. '_Why'd she even ask the stupid things then?' _He thought angrily. Wanting to make things right and get Kagome to understand what he had meant, Inuyasha reached out for Kagome. But he was too late. Kagome had gotten the answers from Inuyasha, even if they weren't the ones she'd wanted. She turned and ran away, crying her eyes out trying to get as far away from the hanyo as she could.

Inuyasha ran after her. He caught Kagome at the well, just as she was about to climb over and return to her time. Pulling the young miko to him in a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair, Inuyasha spoke softly so that only she could hear.

"You don't understand, do you, Kagome? The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."

Kagome gasped and stopped trying to escape his arms.

Tightening his grip around Kagome, Inuyasha continued, his voice harsh. "This is going to be hard for me to say. You know me, Kagome, so you better listen good okay? I won't repeat myself." Turning Kagome around so that he could look into her eyes, Inuyasha wiped away a stray tear, his hand surprisingly gentle. She nodded that she was listening to him.

"The reason I said I don't like you is because I love you, even if I don't ever say it to your face. I said I don't want you because I need you. You alone make everyday that I spend with you a brighter day. I wouldn't cry if you left because I think I would die instead. Even when you are gone for just a day or two and I know you're coming back, I feel like I will never be happy again until you either show up or I come and get you." Inuyasha blushed a little at what he'd just said, thinking that it was only one of the reasons he went after her.

"I said I wouldn't live for you because I would die for you, and you know I would. Haven't I proved that enough? I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. From protecting you, to taking care of you, and everything in between. The reason I chose my life over you is because you ARE my life. You are the center of my everything, my world. Not Kikyo, but you Kagome. You have changed me into what you see in front of you. Me, a hanyo who used to never show any kind of emotion. You showed me the love that I thought I could never feel, much less receive. _You_ are there when I need you the most. You have seen me at my weakest and at my most dangerous, and yet, somehow, you still stay beside me."

Dropping his gaze from Kagome, Inuyasha felt as if a mental weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd finally said everything he'd wanted to say to her.

Now he just hoped that Kagome felt the same way.

"Inuyasha? Hey, look at me!" Kagome said placing a hand under his chin to force him to look at her. Moving his eyes so that they locked with hers, Inuyasha stared at her nervously, feeling slightly vulnerable. Making sure he was paying attention, Kagome continued talking to him. A different type of tears filled her eyes.

"Inuyasha. I am so glad that you said all of that to me, and yes, I know that it was hard for you to come right out and say all of those things to me. I love you. I have since the very first time I laid eyes on you and saw you sleeping, entwined with the Goshinboku tree." Tears of happiness slid from her eyes.

Seeing the tears trail down her face, Inuyasha got worried. "Ah, Kagome why are you crying? Please don't cry. I really hate to see you cry." Pulling her closer to him, he proceeded to tilt her face to his, softly licking away her tears.

Laughing at what he was doing to her, Kagome thought to her self '_He is just like a puppy who thinks that by kissing you they can make it all better. I like this side of Inuyasha.'_ Seeing Kagome smiling at him Inuyasha asked "What?", giving her a confused look.

"Nothing Inuyasha. Just enjoying being this close to you." Kagome said with a smile as her hands made their way up to the top of Inuyasha's head to his ears.

Feeling her hands inching closer to his ears, Inuyasha stiffened, but did not move away. '_Oh crap oh crap she is going to find it, that little weakness of mine. Shit, what am I going to do? Shit, what CAN I do?! Oh crap, here it comes…' _Closing his eyes as Kagome rubbed behind his ears, he did his best not to give in to the pleasure that was coming over him in waves. Seconds later, not being able to stand it anymore, he gave into the shear pleasure of having his ears played with like that. Inuyasha let out a low but not so soft growl, letting it rumble slowly out of his throat and chest. Kagome was caught off guard by the sound.

Surprised, she stopped, thinking that she had done something bad to him. She gave him a questioning look.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt her stop. Giving a small whimper at the loss, he felt around for her hands while keeping his eyes locked with Kagome's. Finding where her hands had moved to, Inuyasha grabbed her wrists, moving her hands back to his ears. "Why did you stop Kagome?" Inuyasha, questioned, a little embarrassed. "It felt _so_ good..."

"Because you growled at me, that's why! I wasn't sure if I had hurt you or something..." Returning to what she had been doing, she whispered softly to him. "Does Inuyasha like this?"

Cracking his eyes open just enough to memorize her face, Inuyasha leaned into her hands more, catching her lips with his for a short kiss. He opened his eyes, smiling, to see a very red Kagome staring at him, still playing with his ears.

"You better believe I do. Though you better keep in mind that the only other person who ever knew how to relax me this way was my mother. I have never told anyone about it. It's really an embarrassing." He blushed again. She laughed. He let his eyes close again, giving in to the feel of her hands on his ears.

Kagome stared at the content hanyo as she sat in his lap, rubbing his ears between her fingers. When they'd moved from standing to sitting, she didn't know, but she liked the way his arms were wrapped warmly around her waist. She watched as his face and whole body reacted to her touch and the nearness of her. She felt his arm grip a little tighter around her.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was having a small mental battle, with both sides of himself.

**(A/N: **'…' is the demon side of Inuyasha, and '…' is the human side.

'_**Ask her.' **_

'_No! What if she doesn't want it?' '_

_**It can't hurt to ask.' **'_

_No! She knows how my childhood was. Why would I wish that on her or anyone for that matter?' '_

_**Ask her. She completes both sides of you!' **'_

_What are you saying? Have you fallen for her too?'! '_

_**Yes! Either ask her or I will over take you and ask her myself. And if that happens, I'll keep her. I won't let you have her back.' **'_

_Shut up! I would never let you! I know what you want, and the answer is no.' '**Then you know what to do. Ask her now!' **'_

_When did you become so pushy when it comes to humans, huh? Thought you hated everything.' '_

_**She is something that neither of us can live without! You need her to help keep me in check.' **'_

_Oh.' _

**(A/N: **This next little bit "…" is Inuyasha as a whole, thinking, and then it will be back to his human and demon sides talking '…' , as seen above.

"_Oh great, my human and demon sides are fighting over Kagome. What would she say if I asked her? Would she refuse me, or would she be okay with it? Agh! I wish it wasn't so hard to decide. Maybe…" _

'_**Damnit Inuyasha, ASK HER!' **_

'_Hey wait! Did we agree on something just then?' _

'_**I think we did.' **_

'…_wow.' _

'_**Yeah. We never agree on anything. Now ASK HER!'**_

After coming to this conclusion, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to look at Kagome. Stopping for a moment, Kagome asked "Did I do something wrong Inuyasha?"

Sighing Inuyasha reached up and removed Kagome's hands from his ears. He would be dammed if he would let her distract him from what he'd finally decided to say. Taking her hands in his, he looked into Kagome's eyes and said "No, Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong. But… there is something I wanted to ask you."

Relieved, Kagome said "So what is it Inuyasha?" Her hands felt a little too warm in his, but he wouldn't let them go.

Tightening his grip on her hands, Inuyasha looked at her and said "No, stop moving Kagome. You can have you hands back once I am finished with what I want to say and not before. It is important that you hear me out on this." Noting that she had stopped trying to get her hands back, Inuyasha continued with what he needed to say.

"Kagome I have laid my feelings and my heart out in front on you. You have accepted both and… you said that you love me." Inuyasha blushed before continuing. "You also accept me for who I am. You don't want to push me into something that you know I wouldn't be happy with. You know most of my faults and you are okay with them. You know what my weaknesses are and you somehow know when something is bugging me and just how to get it out of me." Sighing, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to ask, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. He figured he might as well get it over with.

"I guess what I am trying to say Kagome is…well…you know how I grew up and what I had to go through even to be sitting here with you now and I would completely understand if didn-…"

Inuyasha thought to himself as he stumbled through to find the right words, _'Would I really understand it, or would it break my heart?'_

Looking a little worried, Kagome asked him "What are you trying to say, Inuyasha? What would you completely understand?"

Releasing her hands, Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. "What I am trying to say, Kagome is that…I would…l-l-like you to be my mate." Inuyasha dropped his head, afraid to look at her.

"You would like me to be your… what? Inuyasha? I didn't catch what you said."

Smiling, fully knowing what Inuyasha had said but wanting him to say it out loud, Kagome quickly faked a look of confusion. Sighing loudly, Inuyasha asked again.

"To be my mate, Kagome. I would like you to be my mate… Please say that you will." Looking into Kagome's eyes Inuyasha couldn't pick out the answer he was looking for. Giving up too quickly, he sadly let his gaze fall and the ears flatten against his head. _'_

_I knew it she doesn't want me. I should have known. Why would someone like Kagome ever want a filthy half-breed like me?'_

"_Did he just say what I think he did? He must have."_ Kagome smiled once again, letting tears of joy roll down her face. Kagome leaned forward. Pushing Inuyasha's face up to met hers, she leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back she looked directly into his eyes and said "I would love to, Inuyasha. You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say something like that to me…"

Kagome looked away, embarrassed and surprised at what she'd just done. She was crying again!

It took Inuyasha a moment to process what she had just said. _"Did she just YES to being my mate?" _

'_Duh, are you stupid or something? He has to get that from his father's side.' '**Yeah what he said, though I think he gets it from his mother's side.' **"Shut up both of you."_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, hopeful but still needing to make sure. "You mean it Kagome? You will be my mate for life?"

Laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face, she leaned into him. "Yes, silly, I said that I would be your mate. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you." She finished, placing another kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome Inuyasha worked on deeping the kiss further, careful not to cut her lips with his fangs. A few minutes later they broke away to catch their breath. Pulling Kagome against his chest he buried his nose into her hair taking in the scent of her shampoo. "Thank you Kagome." He said, whispering softly to her.


	2. Author Note Skip this if you want to

It has come to my attention that I really never explained the reason behind why I wrote the first chapter. We here is what it was. I was reading an email that I had received and I thought to myself that "Hey I think I can build a story around this." So that is what I did. I took that email and built _"Questions, answers, and realization"_ around it. So where you see Kagome asking Inuyasha the questions "Do you…" that was part of the email along with Inuyasha's reply until he goes into more detail with what he means behind (i.e.- The reason I don't want you is because I need you-original sentence. I added to that- You alone make everyday that I spend with you a bright day.) Adding in more contexts with each of Inuyasha's replies I thought gave him more depth as someone who was truly in love with some one and wanted to express his feeling for the first time to Kagome.

Well I am working on chapter 2 I have a few ideas that I wanted to try and use in the next chapter. I want to have Inuyasha take Kagome to where his mother is buried and to sit down with her and explain yokai mating to her. Maybe bring Sesshomaru into the chapter too (Not to sure about that yet though.)


	3. Inuyasha's Memories Part One

I decided to split Chapter Two into Two different Parts. This is part One. Inuyahsa takes Kagome to his mother's grave.

I though makeing Chapter Two into two parts would work better. Nothing really changed in the story though. I am still working on revising this chapter.

Again I DO NOT own Inu and the Gang. Not that I don't wish that I did.

Now on with the story

Jes

* * *

After sitting with Kagome in his arms for a while, Inuyasha decided that he wanted to show her something that he had never shared with another living person. He wanted Kagome to learn more about him. So standing up with Kagome in his arms he said "I want to show you something Kagome. You will be the first person that I have ever shown this place to. Not even Myoga knows about the secret place that I want to show you." Inuyasha said smiling down at the young miko in his arms. "Ok Inuyasha. Though do you mind putting me down I can walk you know." Kagome said looking up at him.

"Don't think so Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile as he pulled her closer to his chest. "It's would be faster if I carried you. It's too far away for walking distance for you." Feeling defeated Kagome gave into her hanyo's request to carry her to this important spot that he wanted to show her. "Ok Inuyasha. So where are we going?"

"Oh you will see. I don't want to ruin it by telling you where we are going. Just hold on. You can rest if you want; I will let you know when we get there." Inuyasha said blushing a little as he moved the girl's arms around his neck that she would hold on tight. After making sure that she was ready Inuyasha took to the tops of the trees. Jumping from one branch to another.

Kagome watched as they passed over Kaede's village. Kagome thought to herself _'The scenery just keeps flying by. Did we just pass over the demon wolf tribes dens?'_ Resting her head against Inuyasha's chest Kagome fell into a content sleep. Looking down seeing that his future mate had fallen asleep Inuyasha smiled to himself. _'She looks so content sleeping there. I hope she doesn't think that I am weird for showing her mom's grave. It has just been so long since I was last there that I wanted to bring Kagome with me this time. That way she could see where mom was buried. Mom is the only one that Kagome hasn't met or really even seen the grave for. I really hope that she doesn't mind. Maybe I will even show her the cave where I spent some of the time living out of when I was little before I moved to the forest outside of Kikyo's village. I guess I need to talk to her about yokai mating so that she understands what she is getting herself into also.'_

Later on

Looking up from watching Kagome, Inuyasha came to a stop. Looking around at his surrounding he thought to himself _'Oh shit. How in the world did I end up here? I have gone to far how did I miss the spot where I need to change the direction that I was headed.'_ Looking down at Kagome as she stirred awake. _'That right I was thinking about her wasn't I?'_

Waking up a little more Kagome looked out over the land. Nothing looked familiar to Kagome. Turning her eyes up to Inuyasha she asked "Are we here Inuyasha?" stretching a little in his arms. "Huh, what? Oh no. I over shot our destination by about 30 or so miles. So it will be a little longer." Inuyasha said blushing about his mistake for not paying closer attention to where he was headed. "Oh ok. Is a least within walking distance from here? Because I know I' m not the lightest thing for you to carry."

Laughing at her comment Inuyasha nuzzled against the side of Kagome face. "No. It is still pretty far way since I over shot where I wanted to change directions. As for your weight you are nothing." Kissing her cheek. "Though I can show you about where we are going from here if you want." Looking up at Inuyasha "Really? Please show me."

Smiling at Kagome, Inuyasha pointed out into the distance "You see that blue space out there?" Turning to see what he was pointing at. "What the sea?" Dropping his gaze back to hers he gave her a look that read _your kidding me right_. Sighing "No it not the sea Kagome. That's a lake. We are no where near the sea. Just past that lake is where we are going. This is about the area where I was born and raised by my mom."

Tightening his arms around Kagome again. Inuyasha took off for the next treetop. Moving swiftly across the land. About 15 minutes later he reached a clearing near where is mother was buried. Landing effortlessly on the ground he set Kagome's feet on the ground. Kissing Kagome, Inuyasha said. "It just up a head, about 30 feet or so. Do you trust me Kagome?" Looking up at him, "Oh coarse I trust you Inuyasha. I trust you with my whole heart." Smiling at her answer he took her hand and said, "Good. I want you to close your eyes. Okay? Don't worry I won't let go of you hand. Okay?"

Feeling a little unsure about it Kagome didn't know if she should do it or not. Though a little voice in the back of her mind kept saying over and over to her, _'Just do it Kagome. He has always had your best interest at heart when he tells you to do something. Don't start out a new life with him by not trusting in him with this.' _Reluntly Kagome closed her eyes and nodded to Inuyasha that she was ready to go.

Squeezing Kagome's hand to let her know that he still had it. Inuyasha walked with her down a small shaded path. Glancing over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that Kagome still had her eyes closed.

Inuyasha walked with Kagome a few more feet before he spotted the tree that he was searching for. It was a beautiful weeping willow tree. It stood in the middle of the small clearing as the only thing. Inuyasha smiled seeing that the tree and the area had not been touched since he was here last, and he was glad that it hadn't been touch by anyone. This was his special place and he only wanted to share it with one other person.

Pulling Kagome closer to him Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes Kagome we're here." Wrapping his arms around her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly. "Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful. But why did we come way out here? I don't think you just wanted to show me the tree now did you?" Looking back slightly over her shoulder at her soon to be mate. Laughing Inuyasha replied "You know everything. Your right I didn't bring you out here just to look at the tree. There is something special about this area I wanted to tell you about, and I felt that bringing you here to talk about it would better. That way we will not be disturbed by anyone." Sitting down on the ground pulling Kagome with him.

Letting Inuyasha pull her down to ground. Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha's chest. Looking at him she could tell that he was remembering something. "Are you alright Inuyasha? Is something bothering you?" Looking down at the young miko, "Huh? Oh no, Just thinking about the best way tell you about this place." Smiling Kagome said, "Well I find it easier to start at the beginning of things. It makes it a lot easier to remember then."

Resting his head on Kagome's shoulder Inuyasha sighed laughing a little. "You know you are too good to me Kagome. But anyways I guess starting at the beginning would be the best place to begin. It all starts with a story that my mom uses to tell me when I was little."

* * *


	4. Inuyasha's Memories Part Two

FLASHBACK (a/n-Inuyasha is about two/three at the start of the flashback and four when it ends)

Laughing at her sons antics while she was trying to give him a bath. Lady Izayoi spoke to her son "Now Inuyasha please stop moving around so much. You are getting me all wet and if your not careful you will get water in your ears." Holding a towel up to shield most of the splashes that Inuyasha was creating by playing. Sensing that his mother was not at all pleased with him, Inuyasha stopped play around in the water turning to look at his mom with sad puppy eyes. He said "I sorry mama."

"That quite all right Inuyasha. Just hold still I am almost done." Washing the last of the soap from her son's hair. Izayoi stood up with towel in hand. Wrapping it tightly around him she lifted him from the bath and carried him back to the room that they shared. Working on drying Inuyasha off Izayoi asked Inuyasha a question. "Would you like to hear a story Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word story. Turning around to look at his mom "Oh please tell me mama. Please tell me a story." Laughing Izayoi gave into her son's request. "Alright but lets get you dress for bed first." Helping her son to get dressed again Izayoi tucked him into bed. She knew that tonight was going to be long sorrowful night. For it was the of the new moon. A night that Inuyasha hated the most. It was so painful for a child barely three years old to have to suffer through such a painful transformation once a month. Izayoi thought to her self, _'Thank Kimi that he only has to go through this once a month.'_ Izayoi layed down next to her son and slow rubbed his back as the sun started to sink low into the sky.

With tears shining in her eyes watching her son fight back crying out in pain Izayoi started in on her story. "This is a story about how the weeping willow got its name Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned his head a little so that he could watch him mom tell him the story. He remember a while back when he had asked his mom what type of tree she like she had responded by saying a weeping willow. Inuyasha never really had understood her answered but figured that he would find out tonight.

"Once upon a time ago there was a young man who came a calling on a maiden. They courted one another and fell in love. They always courted under a tree. He was so in love with her that he wanted it to last forever. He decided to go and look for the Holy Mirror so their love could last forever. He went off and started searching and left his maiden behind. She was so taken by him and missed him when he left to find the Holy Mirror. When she started missing him, she would go sit under the willow tree where they fell in love and cry for him to return to her. The young man vowed not to return to her until he his quest was complete. Every once and a while, he would return to the tree and lay a flower there for her to find to remind her of him. She would go to the tree and wail into the night of a broken heart crying for her true love to return to her. She soon just cried herself to death. Okaasan Yo came and saw her body surrounded by all her tears. She wanted to honor the maiden for her devotion to her true love. She took her spirit and filled the tree and the leaves and branches. Then the tree began to weep. Some say that when you stand under a Weeping Willow on the right type of night, you will hear her wailing for her true love."

Looking at his mom Inuyasha asked "Is that why you like the willow tree mama?" Smiling down at her son, "Yes Inuyasha. When I was your age that was my favorite story. There is also a willow tree not to far from here. But there is another reason why like the willow tree." Lifting his head up a little from the mat Inuyasha looked at his mom wide eyed. "I'll take that look as that you would like to know the other reason dear?" Nodding his head several times Inuyasha looked at his mom waiting for the answer._ 'She never shared this with me.' _ "Well the other reason is because that is where I met your father." Settling back down on the mat Inuyasha slowly let his eyes close. Moving closer to his mom he said. "I love you mommy." Smiling down at Inuyasha wrapping a protective arm around him to let him know that she was there and not going anywhere she whispered back to him, "I love you too Inuyasha, my precious son." Leaning over him, Izayoi placed a soft kiss on his forehead before allowing her self to fall asleep.

1 year later (a/n- This is still part of Inuyasha's flashback)

"Hold on Inuyasha, we are almost there." Izayoi said tightening her grip on her four year old son's hand as they walked to her favorite spot. "Come on mama. I can smell the tree from here. Come on." Inuyasha said pulling on his arm to get his mother to walk faster. Laughing at her son's excitement Izayoi started to move a little faster. "Come on Inuyasha it's not going to walk away. Slow down darling your mother can't keep up with you." Stopping Inuyasha looked up at his mother with a very confused four year old face. "You mean trees can walk!"

"No silly trees can't walk. It is a way of saying to take it easy, what you going for will still be there no matter how long it takes you to reach it." Coming to the clearing where the willow tree stood that held so many memories for Izayoi, she loosened her grip on her son's hand letting him roam around the area. Knowing that he was perfectly safe here, Izayoi sat down to the ground. She had decided to bring Inuyasha out here today to get him out of the village. She didn't want him to get hurt, by anyone in the village. As of late the villagers had been talking about Inuyasha behind both of their back. The only reason she even knew is because her four year old had asked her what it ment when the villagers said that she had sold her soul and that he was filthy and tainted. She thought back to Inuyasha's exact words that day. _"Mama why are those men over there saying all those bad things about us?" "What do you mean Inuyasha" "Well they are saying that you sold your soul to father and that I am filthy and t-t-tainted. I don't get it. I just got a bath how could I be filthy already I haven't been outside to play yet." "Don't worry about it Inuyasha they are bad, bad people. Remember this Inuyasha, Great minds talk about ideas, average minds talk about events, and small minds talk about people. Those people have small mind if they can't find anything other then us to talk about." _

Looking up Izayoi noticed that Inuyasha had stopped in the middle of the clearing and was staring in the direction of a few trees that surrounded that clearing. Standing up Izayoi walked over to stand next to her son. She rested a hand on Inuyasha saying "Inuyasha Takahashi! You know better then to growl I am raising a boy not a puppy. That is enough!" Immediately stopping when his mother used his first name and his father's family name, Inuyasha quickly looked down ashamed of what he had just done. "Sorry mama. I just sense something that is kind of like Myoga by a whole lot bigger." Looking into the direction that Inuyasha had been growling in Izayoi said in a loud clear voice. "As you can see you have been discovered by my son Inuyasha second son to the late Inutaishou Lord of the Western Lands. Show your selves now!"

Emerging from behind the trees. Six Inu yokai approached Inuyasha and his mother. Izayoi knew them to be some of Inutaishou supporters, she her self had only met them once, and that was because Inutaishou had taken her to his home to introduce her to the rest of the clan. Needless to say that trip was less the enjoyable for Izayoi. Stopping a good distance from them both they dropped to their knees addressing both mother and son. "Forgive our trespassing Young Lord Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi, son and mate to the late Inutaishou. But we request a private audience with you Lady Izayoi."

"It can wait I am here with my son right now."

"No my Lady this can not wait." Izayoi heard a voice but could not tell where it had come from. "Who said that? Show your self." Inuyasha looked up at his mom a little worried because he hadn't heard something that she had.

"It is I Myoga the flea demon. I have faithfully severed the Takahashi clan for centuries. It is very important that you speak with them. Don't worry they won't hurt you. Their bark is worst then their bite. Don't worry about Inuyasha I will take care of him. Just tell him to go play under the willow tree that way you are out of ear shot of the boy and he will not be able hear what is being discussed." Myoga left Izayoi's shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's.

Kneeling down so that she was eye level with her son, Izayoi said, "Inuyasha sweetheart, why don't you go play under the willow tree branches. I need to have a talk with your daddy's friends. I'll come get you when I am done talking. Myoga is on your shoulder I am sure that he will play with you or maybe you can even talk him into telling you a story." Inuyasha dug his foot into the ground looking at his mom. "Alright mama, I'll go." Inuyasha sent a glare in the direction of the other Inu yokai's that read_ don't mess with my mama or I'll get you for it._ Turning away Inuyasha walked under the willow tree to sit and talk with Myoga. He thought to him self. _'maybe I can get him to tell me more about my father.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Looking down at Kagome, Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him. Fighting back the tears he said, "And that is the last happy memory that I have of my mom. When we got back to the village later that afternoon those villager killed her. They killed my mom right there in front of me." Letting the tears fall down his face. "How could they do that? They stabbed her repeatedly with any sharp object that they found lying around saying that she should have killed herself other then to have let some yokai touch her. They also said that she should have killed herself or cut me from her when she discovered that she was pregnant. They just turned on her and when they were done they turned on me and tried to kill me but I ran. I ran away and left my mom lying there dying. The only thoughts going through my mind was run away and try and find those yokai friends of my father's. But even they to turned on mom and me. Saying that I had dirtied the powerful yokai bloodline by having a human mother. They chased me too…." Pulling Kagome even closer to him. Inuyasha hung onto Kagome as if she was his lifeline out of the pain of remembering.

Turning slowly in Inuyasha's arms Kagome threw her arms around the hanyo who she loved so much. Holding him close to her letting him cry on her shoulder Kagome softly whispered, "I am sorry Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't sure what else she could really say to Inuyasha at that moment. She had never had a parent or someone close to her murdered. Sure she had been there with Inuyasha after Kikyo had died but even then she had on idea on what to say. Kagome had just been glad that Kikyo's soul had finally found peace. So she just sat there holding Inuyasha as he cried. _"He must have wanted to cry about this for a long time but his pride wouldn't let him. I guess I have really changed him. I hope I changed him for the better though._"

After several minutes had passed and the tears that Inuyasha cried had subsided. Inuyasha looked into that face of his beloved seeing that her eyes reflected the pain of his memories he hugged her tighter, "I am sorry Kagome. This was supposed to be a happy day for us and look at me sitting here with you in this beautiful place crying my eyes out." Inuyasha said sitting back from Kagome wiping away that the remaining tears with edge of his sleeve.

"That is quite all right Inuyasha. You looked like you needed it. Plus there will be many more happy days to come. Everyone needs time to sad and cry, even you." Leaning forward Kagome placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's nose.

Standing up Inuyasha reached down to help Kagome to stand. "Come on there is something I want to show you Kagome." Leading Kagome to the willow tree Inuyasha pulled back the branches of the tree. Stepping inside he pull Kagome to him. Looking up through the tree branches to the sky Inuyasha said, "Those memories that I told you about are not the real reason why place is so special to me Kagome. I mean they are but it is not the whole reason." Resting his gaze on her Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand a lead her a little ways around the tree trunk. He stopped when he came upon a grave marker.

"Remember how I said that the willow was mom's favorite tree?" Looking down at the grave marker and back to Inuyasha, Kagome nodded. Kneeling down in front of grave Inuyasha knocked away some of the dead leaves and weeds from around the marker. "Well after those villagers killed my mom they wanted to burn her body so that on other demon of any kind could desecrate her. I had just made it back to the tree line of the village when I heard my grandfather's voice; I could also smell the salt from my mothers and grandmothers tears. I jumped into a tree to get a better look. I knew that if I even tried to walk into that village I would have been killed on the spot with no remorse. My grandparents didn't exactly really love me like your grandfather loves you Kagome. They tolerated me only because mom was their only child and they didn't her to run away from them to raise me. I was completely cut off as a child from everyone but my mother. As I looked out over the scene I saw my mother there lying lifeless in my grandmother's arm. My Grandfather had his arms out stretched in front of him as he shielded my mother and grandmother. He was holding the villager off from taking mom to burning her. He claimed that no matter what she had done or _what_ she had mothered she was still a member of the village and the way that she died was very cruel. He said that she deserved a proper burial that the village gives to everyone. Not to have her body burned as some kind of gross display for what was in store for the other daughters of the village if they did not heed the words of the elders." Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha. Looking at the marker she saw the name 'Izayoi, beloved daughter, and mother. May you find peace at last.' Looking to Inuyasha, Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's. Drawing his attention to her Kagome asked, "But I don't understand Inuyasha. How did she come to be buried here?"

Sighing Inuyasha said, "Grandfather asked for the same consideration that they gave to the others but when no one would help. He and Grandmother packed up everything. They took it all. My mother's things, the few things that were mine, everything that they owned and my mother's body and left the village to look for somewhere else to live. To this day I still don't know where they moved to after they buried my mom. Their scent died off a few years later so I wasn't able to find them. But as they were traveling Grandmother remembered mom telling her how she loved the story of the willow. She told Grandfather that was where she felt that mom would have wanted to be buried. Only I knew the real reason behind why she would have wanted to be buried there. It was as she told me when I was just a small pup. 'It was where I met you father and when it is time for me to leave I know that he will be waiting at that vary spot for me.' I stayed very close to the cart when they entered the woods. I guess you could say that I was kind of glad that they were honoring mom by burring her here. Between the two of them they dug this grave and layed my mom to rest here. It took them two days to complete the task and another two to leave. I wanted to go near them and be comforted by the only family I had left but I knew I couldn't I wouldn't be able to get within 20 feet of them without getting hurt. So I sat up in the branches of the tree silently crying to myself. But while they were digging and burring mom I would sneak up to the cart careful not to spook the horse and slow move things off of the cart. Small things of course. Like my toys and two small trunks of my mom's. One had the blankets that we would sleep under and the other had a few of her clothes that she wore when it was just the two of us. She said that the clothes that she put in that trunk were clothes that she had worn around dad too. I could smell hers and what I thought must have been dad's scents over the whole trunk. Even if my grandparents hated me, I couldn't let them travel as far as they wanted carrying those things. Any yokai would have jumped them because of the scent of my father. After the fourth day I returned to the clearing to find that my grandparents were gone. They must have packed up everything in the morning light and left. That is when I truly realized that I was alone in the world. I ran under here and threw my self down on top of my mother's grave crying my eyes out praying to whatever god would hear me to bring my mother back but nothing happened. I layed there until well after dark that day crying for her to come back."

Feeling Kagome squeeze his hand harder Inuyasha looked over at her. Throwing her arms around him Kagome cried on his shoulder. Her heart reaching out to him, "Oh Inuyasha I am sorry I had no idea. What a hard way to grow up. I promise you that I will never leave you. I will always be by your side until the day that you leave this world."

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Inuyasha nuzzled his face against Kagome's. Pulling back a little from her, Inuyasha kissed way her tears. "Thank-you Kagome and I promise you that no matter what I will never leave your side, ever." Turning his attention back to his mother's grave. Inuyasha said. "I saw your mom do this once when I was in your era. I was sitting on the roof of your house waiting for you to come home from that school of yours when I heard your mom out back of the house. She was sitting in front of a grave marker just talking to it. She was telling it everything like how you were doing, how Sota was, how your grandfather was, and then she started to talk about me. I thought that I was the one who could sit and talk to a grave maker for hours on end telling it everything I wanted my mom to know."

Looking over at Inuyasha, Kagome replied, "It must have been my father's grave. Mom has been doing that for years. She goes out there on the day that is his birthday and the day that he died. She says that she likes to keep dad in the loop on what is going on in our lives." "Oh would you mind if I-…if I-" Looking into Kagome's eyes. "Go right a head Inuyasha. I will give you some privacy." Kagome said starting to stand up. Reaching out for her hand Inuyasha stopped Kagome. "No I want you here next to me. I promise I won't be long. I just think that mom might be tiring of just me coming to see her and talk to her. I think she would be happy to have you stay here with me." Sitting back down Kagome said, "Alright Inuyasha. I'll stay, but when your done I would like some alone time to talk to your mother too." Nodding at her request Inuyasha released Kagome's hand turning back to his mother's grave.

"Mom there is someone I want you to meet." Taking hold of Kagome's hand, Inuyasha brought Kagome closer to him. "This is Kagome mama. Like I told you mama I promise that if I ever found anyone who could make me smile and feel like you made me feel I would bring her here to meet you. Well I have mom. Kagome is that girl that I have been telling you about the last two years. She makes everyday that I am with her brighter, Even if we fight with each other." Inuyasha laughed at that last part knowing it was true. Squeezing Kagome's hand Inuyasha continued, "I also asked her to be my mate. She completes me mom. She has filled the void that was created when you died. I have found my missing piece to my heart. I wished that you would have had a chance to meet her mom. I know that you would have just loved her. In a lot of ways she is just like you. She accepts me for who I am. She doesn't want me to be anything but what I am. She could care less that I am only a half-bred. She loves me for me, and I love her for who she is and what she has done to break down the wall that I put up around my heart when you died. She has made me a better person in the end mom."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silences for a few minutes. Inuyasha deicide to let Kagome have some alone time with his mom. For what reason she wanted to be alone with his mom Inuyasha wasn't sure. But he squeezed Kagome's hand and stood up. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and pointed to just off the side from where he was standing and said, "When you are done, just go through those branches. A few feet from the tree is a path take it. It is a gentle path. You will be able to walk down it easily. At the end is a stream. I'll be waiting for you there. It's really not that far away. You will be safe on the path. The tree is with scream distance of the stream. If you need me just yell and I will come right back. Alright Kagome?"

"Sure Inuyasha. But are you sure you want to go that far away?" Smiling at Kagome, "Yeah, I figure what ever you want to say to my mom you want only her to hear, and I use to get into trouble with her for as she put it 'Sticking my ears where they didn't belong.' Of course she also said that dad use to do that too. So I am not quiet sure if she was ever really mad at me when I did it. But anyways I don't feel that I should listen in to whatever it is that you want to tell her." Bending over Inuyasha place a kiss on top of Kagome's head before walking off in the direction of the stream.

I am going to end this chapter here. This chapter was very hard to write. As you saw it got kind of dark and angstist towards the middle. It was very hard for me to write this chapter. I wasn't sure at first how I was going present this chapter. But once I figured out where I wanted to go with this Inuyasha kind of wrote what he wanted to say. I guess I wanted to reflect a side of Inuyasha that the anime barely touches on. (I am not sure about the manga though) I wanted to show a softer side of Inuyasha. And this is what I got an Inuyasha who doesn't understand really why the village turned on him and his mom.

Also in the story when Izayoi is telling Inuyasha the story of the willow tree. I just wanted to let you know that it is a really story, and that the name Okaasan Yo is Japanese for Mother Nature (I took some liberties with using that name.)


	5. Let's Talk Mating

Walking down along the stream, Inuyasha thought to himself. _"How am I going to explain yokai mating to her? Would I scare her off if I told her that Inu-yokai's mate for life? Would she run away?" _Stopping at the point where the stream and the path from the willow tree met, Inuyasha shook that last thought from his head. Inuyasha thought out loud "No she wouldn't do that she promised…"

"I promised what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coming down the path towards Inuyasha. "Nothing Kagome, done with what you wanted to tell my mother?" Turning around to look at Kagome.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome said smiling at the young hanyo.

"So are you going to tell me what you talk to her about?" Inuyasha asked reaching out for Kagome's hand.

Stopping short of Inuyasha, Kagome looked at him, "No Inuyasha, I am not going to tell you."

"Tell Me." Inuyasha said taking a step towards Kagome.

"No, I won't" Kagome said taking a step back.

"Why not?"

"Because whatever I said to your mother is between her and me." Kagome said getting madder at Inuyasha because he couldn't drop it.

"That's not a reason Kagome. Tell me."

"No"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes Kagome!"

"No."

"Damnit Kagome. Tell me."

"Inuyasha!" Now Kagome was beyond pissed with her hanyo and his stubborn attitude.

Inuyasha knew that tone and was quickly regretting how mad he had just gotten with her. "Kagome, I…I…"

"SIT!" As soon has Kagome yelled the command Inuyasha's whole body made contact with forest ground below him. Resulting in an Inuyasha size hole.

Kagome sighed knowing that Inuyasha was her only way back to Kaede's village. So Kagome sat down on the ground a few feet from Inuyasha and waited for spell to release him from its hold. Fully knowing that she was going to get yelled at for 'sitting' him, when he really didn't do anything other the piss her off.

Kagome sat staring at Inuyasha letting her anger wash away from her. She knew that she shouldn't continue to use the necklace on Inuyasha. She knew that she needed to take the bad with good. This meant taking Inuyasha's anger in strides.

Feeling the necklace power letting up a little Inuyasha was able to move a little. He brought his head up slowly from the ground hoping that Kagome didn't want to go for another round of saying sit. Looking round Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting a few feet from him. He wondered why she was still sitting there waiting for him. Normally by now she would have been long gone and he would have to chase her down once he had fully regained the use of movement. Then it occurred to him that it was just the two of them. He had brought Kagome her by herself so of course that was the reason she was still sitting here. She had no way to get home.

Felling the full effects of the necklace release him from the ground Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome.

"Happy now bitch? You won the argument." Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms, turning his head away from Kagome.

Letting the tears fall from her eyes. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Kneeling down in front of him, Kagome softly said, "No."

Inuyasha could smell the tears mixing with Kagome's scent. _"Why is she crying now she didn't do anything? It was my fault."_ Turing to face Kagome. Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. Closing her eyes as Inuyasha ran his hand along her cheek. Kagome said, "No, Inuyasha I am not happy. I shouldn't have done that to you. If we are going to be mates I need to learn to deal with your short temper. It's not fair to you to say that one word and send you crashing into the ground. I am sorry."

Pulling Kagome to him, "Don't be stupid Kagome. I fully deserved what you did to me. I should have dropped it at the first no." Pulling away from Inuyasha, Kagome reached out to remove the beads from around his neck. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Shaking his head,

"Leave 'em Kagome. I have grown use to them. I don't think I would really feel the same if you took them off anyways." Inuyasha said setting Kagome's hand in her lap.

"But Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry about Kagome."

"But, I don't want to have another repeat of what just happened."

"Well how about this. I promise to try my hardest not piss you off to where you have to use them and you promise me that unless I am doing something reckless, stupid, that would get me killed, or if my demon side come out you won't sit me to hell."

Laughing a little, Kagome nodded her head, "Agreed Inuyasha. I won't use the word unless you are doing something extremely stupid. Though you are going have be nicer to Shippo."

Grumbling under his breath about the little fox Inuyasha gave in to Kagome's request.

"Fine I will try to be nicer to the brat. No guarantees though" Standing Inuyasha extended a hand to Kagome to help her up. Taking his hand Kagome said, "I want you to at least try Inuyasha."

"Fine, Fine. Come on. There is something else I want to show you." Holding onto Kagome's hand Inuyasha started to head back the way he had just came moments ago.

"Where are we going Inuyasha? Shouldn't we be heading back to Kaede's village?" Kagome asked following behind Inuyasha.

"Nah, it's too late in the day to start back now. There a cave just up the head that we can stay in. The night weather around here can get kind of cold. I already put your bag down in there."

"Oh so you had already had planned on us staying here. How do you know I didn't want to just go home?" Kagome asked linking her arm with Inuyasha's as they walked.

Looking down Inuyasha smiled at the young miko on his arm. "Just thought you might want to, seeing as it is just the two of us." Inuyasha stopped at the entrance of to the cave. Inuyasha gathered Kagome up in his arms. Carrying her bridal style into the cave, Inuyasha made his way to the back of the cave. Depositing Kagome down on her sleeping bag Inuyasha kneeled down next to her. Leaning into her, Inuyasha whispered into her ear "Don't move from his spot." Growling softly to get his point across in her ear Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the cave.

Watching Inuyasha's retreating back. Kagome was left wondering. _"What has gotten into him? Why is he acting this way?"_ Kagome looked around the cave from her spot on the floor. Kagome saw that the cave looked like at one point it had been lived in or was still being lived in. Getting up from her sleeping bag, Kagome wonder around the back of cave near where she was. Kagome saw several blankets piled in one corner of the cave. She saw the place where she figured must have been where the pervious occupant must have set their fire. Turning away from that Kagome saw what appeared to be a painted trunk she thought. Moving over to it Kagome traced over carved curves. She couldn't make out what it was. She reached out to move it to get a better look, but before she could do that she heard a low but loud growl come from a few feet behind her. Followed shortly by the tumbling of what sounded like wood falling to the cave floor. Before Kagome had a chance to turn around a pair of strong arms circled around her, picking her up and dropping her back on her sleeping bag. Looking up Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came back into the cave to see that Kagome was up moving around the cave. Growling at her back over the fact that she couldn't stay in one place for a few minutes while he went looking for fire wood. Forgetting about the wood in his hands Inuyasha dropped it all on the floor. Reaching where Kagome was he picked her up off the floor and took her back over to her sleeping bag. Dropping her back down. Inuyasha got down so that his face was mere inches from hers.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha growled more at her. Not understanding what was going on she watched Inuyasha's eye shift between pure gold color to amber color gold with a hint of red in them. Before Kagome could say anything to Inuyasha she felt herself being pushed towards the ground on her back.

Inuyasha growled again as he pushed Kagome on to her back. Laying his body weight in on her Inuyasha got her to lie down. Leaning into Kagome, Inuyasha nuzzled his face against hers. Softly nipping at her neck, working his way up to her ear. Inuyasha growled softly into her ear. "Don't get up." Nipping at her ear and neck again Inuyasha got up and walked back over to the forgotten wood picking it up Inuyasha started on the task of building a fire.

After Inuyasha got up Kagome felt as if her whole body was on fire. She laid there for several minutes staring up at the cave roof listening to what Inuyasha was doing. Slowly Kagome sat up looking around for the hanyo. She saw him standing a little ways away from where she was looking her.

Seeing that Kagome had sat up, Inuyasha let a low growl escape from him. Hearing Inuyasha growl at her again, not understanding why he was Kagome thought it safe to do what he wanted putting her hands in the air a little Kagome said, "Alright, alright Inuyasha I give. I'll stay right her and won't move until you say so.

Smiling at the fact that he had gotten Kagome to submit to him. Inuyasha walked over to her bag. Rummaging through Kagome's bag Inuyasha found her small pot that she used to heat the water for the ramen, the water bottle, and one of Kagome's books that she liked to read when she wasn't trying to study for a test. Seeing that she hadn't got very far into it Inuyasha picked it up and walked back over to Kagome. Inuyasha leaned over kissing Kagome on the top of her head, handing her, her book.

"You just sit here. I am going to go out and get a couple of fish for dinner. Just relax Kagome, I am not going to do anything to you don't worry. I just want you to take it easy." Looking up at him Kagome said, "But I don't understand. Why are you telling me to relax?" Smiling Inuyasha said, "Just because Kagome. I just want to. You have been doing so much for me, and I just want to do the same for you." Turning Inuyasha walked out of the cave.

Kagome sat on her sleeping bag with her book in her hand thinking about the day's events. _"Ok there is defiantly something up with him. He has been acting strange ever since I came from his mother's grave."_ Looking down at the book that Inuyasha had handed her Kagome smiled. Leave it to Inuyasha just to reach in pull the first book that he came to. Kagome was glad that she had changed the covers on both her journal and the book that she had been reading the last time she went home. They were the same size, both wrapped in a beautiful red cover. To anyone else they would just like two ordinary books. But Kagome had fixed her journal so that she could slip a small pencil in between the red cover and the book it self without anyone realizing it. She had started writing in this journal shortly after their last run in with Naraku. She had decided to write in pencil knowing that the graphite would be something that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell out as well as he could ink from a pen. Laying back down Kagome open to a new page and started to write.

Today was a very interesting day. It all started this morning when I asked Inuyasha if he would play a game with me. My original intent was to find out how Inuyasha felt about me. I was saddened to learn that all of the answers to my questions were no. I had asked him if he wanted me and he said no. I asked him if I ever cross his mind and again he said no. I even asked him to choose between me or his life and you know what he chose. His LIFE! I couldn't believe that he had said no to all of the questions and then chose his life. So I turned and ran away from him. I made it to the well and was about to jump over the side to return home for a while when Inuyasha grabbed me mid-jump and pulled me back to him. He told me that I didn't understand him. He said the reason I don't cross his mind is because I am always on his mind. At first I couldn't believe that what he had said I mean come on 'Inuyasha, mister it's me against the world, I have no need for emotions' confessed that I was always on his mind. He said no to the question do you want me because he didn't want me he needed me. Aww my little hanyo needs me. He said the reason was because I make everyday brighter for him. For the question chose me or your life he had chosen his life because I am his life. He said that I am the center of his world. He even said that he loves me. After he said everything he wanted to, to me I started to cry. Not sad tears but tears of joy, and you want to know what he did when he saw me crying. He started to kiss them away. Not in a way that a puppy would but it was close. It was so cute. Then you know what he asked me? He asked me to be his mate. Inuyasha asked me to be his MATE! My heart jumped when I heard him say those words to me. I told him yes, he was so happy too when he heard me say that. We just sat their in each others arms for sometime, before Inuyasha said that he wanted to show me something that he hadn't shown anyone. Not even Kikyo. He brought me to his mother's grave. He wanted to share with me his childhood that he had with his mother and where she was buried. It turns out that the willow tree that she was buried under was the one where she met Inuyasha's father under. We sat under the tree for sometime. Inuyasha sat there talking to his mother's grave. It was sweet. My heart breaks for him. I could never imagine losing my mother like he did. I asked him if I could sit and talk to his mother for a little bit I wanted to her in private with out Inuyasha listening to what I wanted to say. And you know, he agreed, and left me alone at his mother's grave. I sat in front of her grave for sometime before talking. As for what I said to her, I am going to leave out. In case a certain puppy would decide that he wanted to read this just to see what I had told his mom. The reason for that is because after I met up with him on the path from his mother's grave he asked me what I talked to his mother about. And again we got into another argument resulting in Inuyasha "kissing" the ground yet again. After I said 'sit' to him I regretted saying it to him. I know that if we are going to be mates then I need to learn to put up with his temper. After he got up from the ground he sounded so mad at me that I started crying. I tried to remove the necklace from him but he told me to leave it be. He said that he would feel weird if I removed them. We talk about it and agreed that if he was doing something stupid, that would get him/me/anyone killed, or his demon side came out then I could say 'sit' and he would try not to anger me enough to have to use them otherwise. After that he led me to a cave just a little ways from his mother's grave. He carried me into the cave and pushed me down onto my sleeping bag. Then he growled at me. He actually growled at me. Telling me not to move from the sleeping bag, then he left. He walked right out of the cave leaving me lying on my sleeping bag. Of course I couldn't stay in one place for very long so I got up to explore the cave. I had my back to the cave entrance and didn't here Inuyasha come in. Well I can tell you now I am going to keep one eye on the entrance. He came in and saw that I wasn't where he left me and he growled again and dropped the wood that he had gathered for a fire. Before I could react to the sound of him growling at me he picked me up in his arms again and dropped me back on my sleeping back this time forcing me completely onto my back growling at me more forceful then he had a few minutes earlier. He also bit at my neck and ear when he forced me to lie down. It felt so good I don't know why. It just did, then he told me to stay put and got up and went to make the fire. I just laid there for several minutes thinking over what had just happened. I went to sit up and yet again Inuyasha growled at me. I gave in and told him that I wouldn't move. It must have been the thing that he wanted hear because he smiled and went through my bag and found what he must have thought was my reading book and went back outside to catch some fish for dinner.

Hearing Inuyasha come back into the cave Kagome stopped writing and hid the pencil in the spine of the book. Shutting the book Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Coming into the cave Inuyasha smiled seeing that Kagome had stayed where he had wanted her to. Inuyasha sat down near the fire and set to work on the fish. After he got the fish set to cook. He turned and smiled at Kagome, standing Inuyasha walked back outside for a moment and then came back into the cave. Giving him a questioning look Kagome asked, "Why did you back outside for?" Turning the stick that the fish were on a little, Inuyasha replied "Washed my hands. They smelled like the fish." Lying down next to Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Burring his face into her hair, Inuyasha let out a content sigh. Inuyasha let himself get lost in Kagome's sweet scent. Turning to face Inuyasha, Kagome blew into his face softly. Slowly opening his eyes Inuyasha sniffed around to make sure that she wasn't trying to tell him that the fish was burning. Confirming that the fish was not burning Inuyasha turned his attention to his soon to be mate.

Seeing that she had his attention Kagome asked Inuyasha, "All right Inu, what's wrong?" poking softly on his chest. Looking sort of surprised that she would have guess that something was bothering him that quick. "Nothing Kagome, why do you think something is wrong love?" "Don't play coy with me mister. Something is up and I want to know what it is." Propping herself up on her side, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Koi? Why do you think I am acting like a fish Kagome?" Inuyasha said moving over Kagome to take care of their dinner.

Rolling her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have used a modern term like that with him. "Not Koi as in K-O-I the fish, Coy as in C-O-Y. It means to avoid telling the truth Inuyasha. Which you are doing right now."

"I'm not Kagome. Why do you think that I am? There really is nothing wrong with me." Inuyasha said turning to hand Kagome her fish. Taking the fish from Inuyasha, Kagome said "Hah, You have been acting weird every since we got to the cave. Growling at me when I didn't do anything. It makes me think that you are mad at me Inu. So tell me what is wrong."

"Really Kagome there is nothing wrong. I am sorry that growled at you." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Seeing that she didn't believe him he sighed continuing, "Alright, Alright. So there is something wrong." Turning to face Kagome, Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Inu?" Kagome asked seeing the uncertainty reflected in his eyes when he looked at her.

Sighing, "I don't know how to approach this topic so I am just going to come out and say it. I wanted to talk to you about Yokai mating." Inuyasha said turning five different shades red while saying it.

Hearing Inuyasha say what he did, Kagome started to blush too asking Inuyasha, "W-what do y-you mean by that Inuyasha?"

Shifting his gaze from her, Inuyasha though for a moment before giving her an answer. "I mean human mating which you call 'marriage' is a little different then what yokai's considered mating. They go by different rules. One of the things that is different at least with Inu yokai's is that we mate for life. Most Inu yokai's only take one mate. Though there are exceptions to this. Like my father he took two mates. I am not sure why he did. But I can tell you that no matter how much anyone who knew my fathers says that I am just like him I can promise you that you will be the only woman in my life. Well other then if we had a daughter." Inuyasha said with a smile blushing a little.

Letting it all sink in Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Well it is good to know that I would be your only one. But that doesn't seam like a really problem though. I told you that I could think of no other person that I would rather spend my life with then you Inu. Even if you can be stubborn sometimes."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha said, "Wow thanks Kags, I feel so loved. But anyways, by yokai law once we …you know, we will be mates for life. You will share my lifespan. As for anything else, I am not really sure."

Throwing her arms around him "Well you should silly, and as for the sharing the same lifespan as you if it meant spending the rest of my life with you then I would. Is there anything else I should know about yokai mating?"

Pulling her closer to him, Inuyasha nuzzled against Kagome's face getting lost in her scent. Kissing down her neck, Inuyasha said "There are just a few others. One is…" As Inuyasha said this he let his fangs sink into her soft skin. He knew he was going have hell to pay for doing it in a moment but he was enjoying marking Kagome as his intended that he didn't care what she was going do to him.

Feeling his fangs sink into her skin, Kagome let out a scream and shoved Inuyasha away from her. Screaming at him she said "Why the hell did you do that for." Kagome touched where he had just bit her. Withdrawing her hand Kagome saw blood on her fingers. Getting up Kagome made her way over to her bag to get her first aid kit, so that she could take care of cleaning the bite.

Seeing Kagome get and walk over to her bag. Inuyasha jumped up and ran over to her. "Wait Kagome don't, let me help you. Please don't use that stuff that stings and taste horrible. Please I am sorry. I wasn't thinking I should have told you before I bit you." Grabbing Kagome roughly at the arm Inuyasha spun her around to face him. "Why Inuyasha? Why the hell did you bite me? Let me go I need to take care of this."

Pulling her closer to him Inuyasha leaned over her and started to lick at the wound. After a few moments he pulled back to look at her. "Because there is no need to take care of it. I have taken care of it. See?" Inuyasha said reaching into his robe pulling out a white cloth. Reaching around her shoulder he firmly pressed it against the bite mark. Bringing around to her he said. "See no blood anymore. Sorry about biting you without warning though Kagome. I just wanted to mark you as my intended. Be thankful that I am a half-demon though. If I had been a full-blooded yokai, I would have bit you when you said yes this morning and would have had you as my mate by now without really talk to you about it first." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome.

Seeing that he was telling the truth Kagome backed away from him a little. "I don't get it though." She said sounding a little sad. Looking at her, "What don't you get Kagome? The bite or the fact that I told you not to take care of it?" "Both." Smiling at her timid answer, Inuyasha picked her and brought her back over to her sleeping bag. Setting her down Inuyasha joined her. Pulling her back into his lap Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers. Sighing contently Inuyasha said, "Yokai's bite their mate to show others not to touch or even thing of doing anything to the female. The bite mark is a small warning sign to other yokai males that they need to move on and find someone else to follow around. Tell you truth Kagome. I have been wanting to as my intended from the first time that we met Koga. Just so that he would leave you alone. But then the more time we spent together the more I realized what kind of place you held in my heart, I knew then that you must be the one for me. My soul mate. That realization came long before Kikyo died the second time. I mean I guess I will always hold a place for her but my love for her died the moment she pinned me to the tree. I was just too blind to see it." Wrapping his arm tightly around Kagome. "The reason I told you not to mess with the bite mark Kagome is because I wanted it to be a semi-permanent mark. Plus licking over it like I did help to speed the healing up faster. So you did gain a little of my healing ability when I bite you but not enough to be able to heal your self with out my help. I didn't want you to put that stuff on it because it ment that I would have to either bite over the top of it again or bite you somewhere else again and I didn't think you wanted that. Plus that stuff his horrible tasting."

"Oh ok Inuyasha. But what are the other things that you still haven't told me?" Kagome said shifting a little under Inuyasha. "Just two Kagome, though one you are not going to like too much. They both happen about time we fully mate. One is that our souls should merge with one another's, once that happens your scent should change to reflect that you have mated with me. This means that if Koga would be to sniff you out he would first smell your scent but then when he got closer he would be able to tell that you belong to me. Plus with the way yokai laws work if he tried anything I could have him brought before an Inu and Wolf yokai court. Where they would pass judgement over what he had done. The other is once we have fully mated I have to bite you again. Only this time I have to sink my fang further into your shoulder." Looking down he saw the look that was etched on Kagome's face. It was a look of pain. Thinking quickly Inuyasha added. "But we wouldn't have to either until you are ready. I wouldn't want to push you into anything that you were not ready for Kagome." Laying back Inuyasha brought Kagome down with him. "Alright Kag? I don't ever want to hurt you or rush you into something that you are not ready for."

Nodding Kagome turned to Inuyasha asking, "Is there a spring nearby. I don't know about you but I would like to get cleaned up. I still feel like there is blood all over my shoulder."

"Can't you be like a normal person and bathe in the stream?" Inuyasha growled not wanting to let go of Kagome. "Can you blame me for wanting to have a warm bath? When have you ever known me to be normal by this era's standards? Anyways that stream is too cold. So?"

Sitting up Inuyasha replied, "Yeah there is. It not that far from here. It is just out the cave and to the right a little ways."

Leaning in and kissing Inuyasha on the lips Kagome said, "Thanks Inu. Now was that so hard to say." Getting up Kagome walked over to her bag and took the things she needed for the spring. Turning around she smiled at Inuyasha and walked out of the cave.

Watching her leave the cave Inuyasha sighed to him self, "You have no idea Kagome. No idea."

Getting up from the sleeping bag Inuyasha walked over to the stack of blankets that were piled up in a corner. Shifting though them, he withdrew four blankets. The blankets were pretty big and thick. They would defiantly be more comfortable sleeping on/under then Kagome's sleeping bag would be on the cave floor. Inuyasha had been thinking that since Kagome was a mild sleeper that after she had fallen asleep that he would crawl under the blankets with her, and he knew that her sleeping bag was too small for Inuyasha to attempt to crawl in without her noticing.

After moving Kagome's sleeping bag and laying the blankets out in its place, Inuyasha walked over to the forgotten chest. Looking down at it, Inuyasha smiled. He knew he wanted to give something special to Kagome, and he knew that it was in this chest. For the chest held a lot of his mother's robes, and there was one in particular that Inuyasha wanted Kagome to have. He knew his mother would understand why he had given it to her. Kneeling down in front of chest Inuyasha slid it out from the wall. Reaching behind the chest Inuyasha slid a fake panel piece out of the way. After the panel was slid out of the way Inuyasha felt some solid and metal fall into his hand.

He knew that it was the key to the chest. Bringing his hand around to the front of the chest, Inuyasha slid the key into the keyhole giving it a quick turn. Hearing the soft click of the lock sliding into place Inuyasha lifted the chest. His sense of smell was hit with the familiar scent of roses and lavender. He sat for a moment taking in the scent letting his body remember the scent of his mother. To a normal human they wouldn't have been able to smell it but Inuyasha knew the scent very well. Shifting carefully through the clothes, Inuyasha found what he was after. Pulling it out of the stack, setting it in his lap Inuyasha shut the chest and replaced the key into the compartment. Standing up, Inuyasha gently shook out the robe. It was really a beautiful thing. It was made of the palest blues and reds. The Inu Family Clan Crest –a dog in the shape of the crescent moon- was stitched onto the back. He knew that his father had given it to his mother shortly after he had asked her to be his mate.

Draping it over his arm, Inuyasha turned to Kagome's bag. Going through it Inuyasha found a spare towel that Kagome brought along with her. He also found the swimming pant that Kagome said he should wear in the water. Frowning at the pants Inuyasha deicide to bring them with him, just incase Kagome made him wear them. Inuyasha thought back to last spring when he had attempted once to get into the hot spring with her. Actually that had been fun, Inuyasha admitted to himself. Sango and Miroku gone to Sango's village so that she could fix her weapon and pay respects to clan, and Miroku had wanted to go with her. So Kagome had decided to send the brat with them saying 'to protect Sango.' That ment that the two of them were left alone. Inuyasha had planned on saying something about being his mate then but Kagome ruined it when she saw him getting into the hot spring with her, and nearly drowned him by saying sit. Inuyasha had blamed it on the fact that he thought he smelled a demon and wanted to make sure that Kagome was ok. Even though the real reason had been because it was spring which ment that Inuyasha was trying to fight back the effects of the Mating season. Smiling at the idea of trying again to get into the hot springs with Kagome again. Inuyasha left the cave and made his way down to the spring and his love.


	6. Author Note 2

Author Note 2

I am still working on chapter four. It is slow (very slow) in coming. I know where I want to go with Chapter four but I am having trouble getting from point A to point C (Point B went missing…have you seen b?) lol…just kidding. 

Anyways—I thought I would give my readers a small preview of what is to come in Chapter Four- Mating (Iffy title- I haven't come up with anything new yet.)

Preview #1

_Kagome turned around and yelled at Inuyasha. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that for Inuyasha?! Why would you do something so incredibly stupid like that! SIT!!!" Inuyasha had backed away from her the moment she turned around. Flatting his ear against his head, Inuyasha heard the one word that he was hoping that Kagome wouldn't say. Feeling the necklace power activate Inuyasha was roughly pulled to the ground. But instead of making contact with hard ground and dirt, Inuyasha made contact with mud._

And since I am in such a Happy mood tonight I am going to give you a seconded preview.

Preview #2

_Blowing softly next to her ear, Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, "Then let me show you more stars." Standing up, Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms. Tilting her back so that she was up against his chest, Inuyasha walked into the cave._

Ok that 2nd one was a little on the mean side. But Oh well. Hope you enjoyed both.

Well school calls out for me. So I have to return to the real world tomorrow and then I am free all weekend…I think.

Have a Happy Friday and A Great Weekend.

Jes


	7. Mating Part One

Throwing hands up in the air. Alright I give. Chapter Four is very hard to write. :-P I have discovered that I can't write sex scenes at all really. I have it all planed out in my head how I want it to work out, but when it comes to writing them I can't get them to come out. pouts this sucks. So since I have dragged out the waiting on this chapter long enough I have decided to split this chapter into two parts.

bangs head softly on desk a few times. Handing over the story. Well here is part one. Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for changing anything or making some of these scenes better please feel free to tell me. I am also looking for someone who might be able to help me fix part two.

Please and thank you

Jessica

Kagome reached the spot where the spring was. Looking around Kagome made sure that there was no one around. Seeing that no one was around, Kagome layed her towel and change of clothes on a near by rock. After setting everything down Kagome began to pull her clothes off of her body. She tugged off her shirt; looking at the back of it Kagome saw the blood stain from where had Inuyasha bit her. Frowning Kagome sighed she knew that she would have to get that cleaned some how before her mom saw it. Setting it down next to the waters edge Kagome reached around behind her and undid the button and zipper to her skirt. Letting it fall to the ground Kagome stepped out of it. Reaching up her back to the clasp on her bra Kagome froze when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Rushing through the forest Inuyasha reached the spring in a matter of moments. Stopping short of Kagome, Inuyasha watched as she removed her school uniform. Watching her remove her shirt Inuyasha removed his outer jacket of his robes. As she removed her skirt Inuyasha removed his undershirt. When he saw her move to unlatch her bra Inuyasha moved. When he heard the twig snap he softly cursed himself for not paying attention where he was walking.

Kagome was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to do. Should she yell for Inuyasha? Was she even close enough for him to hear her? Would he get here in time before whatever was behind her attacked? Kagome slowly reached for her towel. Pulling it to her Kagome went to turn around when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Stiffing up Kagome mind was running a mile a minute. She could hear a voice in the back of her head screaming at her to yell for Inuyasha. She could also hear another voice screaming at her to do anything.

Inuyasha moved quickly to her after he stepped on the twig. Wrapping his arms around Kagome he felt her stiffen against him. _"Fuck, I must have scared her I didn't mean to do that. It is all that damn fucking twigs' fault..."_ Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. Growling softly at her, Inuyasha said "It's alright Kag it's just me. Relax Kagome." Nuzzling along her neck and shoulder, Inuyasha kissed his way along her shoulder down to the bite mark. Placing light kisses over it, Inuyasha felt Kagome relax a little.

Hearing Inuyasha talk to her Kagome relaxed a little letting her mind catch up with her. Once his voice made its way into her mind to be sorted out, Kagome turned around and yelled at Inuyasha. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that for Inuyasha?! Why would you do something so incredibly stupid like that! SIT!!!" Inuyasha had backed away from her the moment she turned around. Flatting his ear against his head, Inuyasha heard the one word that he was hoping that Kagome wouldn't say. Feeling the necklace power activate Inuyasha was roughly pulled to the ground. But instead of making contact with hard ground and dirt, Inuyasha made contact with mud.

Wrapping the towel tighter around her, Kagome kneeled down in front of Inuyasha. Looking over him to make sure that she hadn't hurt him, Kagome noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt but pushed that to the back of her mind. Glad that he didn't look hurt Kagome reached under his head to lifted his face out of the mud. Laughing a little at the sight of Inuyasha covered in mud. Kagome cleaned some of the mud away so that she could see his face a little better. After doing that Kagome asked, "Are you ok Inu? I didn't mean to get so mad at you like I did. But you scared me. I had no clue who it was behind me." Blushing at the sight of Kagome before him Inuyasha said, "Sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have done that. It was very stupid. I just wanted to come down here and be with you. That's all." Sitting up Inuyasha turned even a brighter color red when he got a full look at Kagome with the towel wrap around her. Sure he could see the straps of the bra thingy that she wore, but he let his mind wonder onto other topics of what was under the towel. Shaking he head Inuyasha turned around. "Sorry Kagome. I won't look. I just want to know that you are safe." Laying his hands in his lap willing himself to calm down, her scent alone was sending his brain into over activity. Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome thought he was being weird again. Then it dawned on her that she was in front of him with just a towel around her. Blushing a little Kagome leaned forward a little capturing his ears in her hands. Slowly rubbing his ears between her fingers she heard a low but playful growl come from Inuyasha. "Kagome I...I...I wouldn't keep doing that to me, if I were you." Inuyasha growled softly. "Why Inu? Why should I stop?" Kagome asked as she continued to play with his ears. "Because I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from taking you right here." Stopping what she had been doing Kagome smiled, "Alright then Inuyasha. Don't turn around." Knowing that she had Inuyasha where she wanted him. Kagome quickly released his ears. Inuyasha let out a quite whimper when she let go of his ears. Standing up Kagome turned putting her back to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha heard Kagome move a little ways away from him, Inuyasha turned around to watch her. Laying her towel back on the rock, Kagome reached back up to the clasp as she was getting ready to unclasp it she felt Inuyasha's hand on hers. Looking over her shoulder Kagome squeaked out "Inuyasha…" Capturing her lips with his Inuyasha whispered "Shh, Kagome let me help." Nipping at her neck Inuyasha pushed Kagome's hand away from the clasp. "Inu…" Kagome breathed softly relaxing against Inuyasha. Letting his hands fumble with the clasp Inuyasha frowned pulling away from Kagome, Inuyasha looked at the clasp growling softly at it as he tried to get it apart. Giving into the fact that he wasn't going to be figuring it out anytime soon he ran a claw a long it, slicing through the material. Feeling the material fall away from her body Kagome let it fall to the ground noticing that it had been sliced away from her. Kagome frowned thinking to herself _"He is acting like an impatient puppy. I'll have to deal with that later. I can't have him shredding all of my bras like that."_ Reaching behind her, Kagome found the tie to Inuyasha's pants. Slowly Kagome started to loosen the tie. Feeling Kagome's hands move to his waist, Inuyasha smiled wondering where this would lead. Letting his hands slide down along Kagome's back. Inuyasha let his hands rest on Kagome's hips. Deciding that he hadn't been told to stop what he was doing yet Inuyasha decide to test the limits that Kagome would allow him to get away with. Moving Kagome's panties Inuyasha started to push them down off of her. Feeling Inuyasha pushing her panties down her body, Kagome dropped her hands to her sides. Stepping out of them, Kagome made her way into the water. Hearing a soft whimper as she let her body slide under the water Kagome turned around to look at her hanyo. There he was standing before her, his pants hanging loosely on his hips. On his face was a very sad, confused, and pained look. "What's wrong Inu?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Inuyasha turned his head, "Keh, nothing wrong Kagome." Putting a hand over her mouth Kagome tried her best to keep from laughing at him. "Could have fooled me Inuyasha that, whimper that you let out says other wise. Plus you are covered in mud and leaves. You look like a mud man." Turning back to Kagome "I wonder why I am covered in mud." Inuyasha said sitting down on a near by rock. "Don't look at me. You _were_ the one who just had to sneak up on me. You fully deserved it. Are you going to stay there watch me the whole time I am in here?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. "Keh, maybe I was, do you have a problem with that." Ducking under the water to wet her hair, Kagome said "Not at all Inu. But don't you want to wash off that mud before it dries?" hoping that Inuyasha would catch on to what she was saying. "When it dries it will become dust so it will come off easier. I'll take care of it later." Inuyasha said pulling a few leaves that he could see out of his hair. "Fine then be that way I was just offering to help you out. Don't think that you are getting anywhere near me tonight until you are clean though." Kagome said turning around giving Inuyasha her back as she ran shampoo through her hair. Inuyasha sat on the rock debating about what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to just sit there and watch her, while the other side wanted him to pull pants off the rest of the way and jump in and join her, just to so that he would be able to get near her tonight. He could feel the mud harding on his face. Thinking for a moment, Inuyasha decide that he wanted to join her. Making sure that Kagome still had her back to him, for fear of a repeat of last spring. Inuyasha tugged his pants off his body. Throwing them into the pile of Kagome's dirty clothes. Inuyasha slid into the water, finding a low flat rock to sit on. Sitting down on the rock Inuyasha went back to staring at Kagome. Dropping below the waterline Kagome washed the soap out of her hair. Coming back up Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her. "So I take it you are just going to stay there and stare at me the whole time." Kagome said turning around to glare at Inuyasha. Seeing that he was sitting in the water only a few feet from her, Kagome blushed from head to toe. Sinking a little farther into the water Kagome tried to hide her body from her shoulder on down. "No, I just thought I would do both." Pushing off from the rock Inuyasha ducked under the water to try and get some of the mud off of him. Coming back up mere inches from her, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. Pressing their bodies closer together, Inuyasha said, "Don't hide your body from me Kagome. You are my mate. I am the last person you should hide your body from." Pulling Kagome's body up a little to get her out of the water. Inuyasha took Kagome's arms wrapped them around his neck. Tilting her head up a little Kagome kissed Inuyasha. Relaxing into the kiss Inuyasha let his arms slide down Kagome's body. Breaking the kiss so that she could catch her breath, Kagome leaned back a little in Inuyasha's arms. This gave Inuyasha full view of her upper body. Seeing this part of her body that had always been hidden from him other then those rare time that he had seen her naked while he was chasing after the perverted monk sent a pulse though Inuyasha body ending up in his already fully awake erection. With his pants on he had been able to hide the fact that he was being turned on just at the very sight of Kagome. Now was a different story. He had no clothes to hide behind and Kagome was very close to his manhood. Shifting in his arms a little Kagome felt something rest against her upper thigh thinking it was Inuyasha's hand; Kagome let her right hand drop to her side. Feeling Kagome brush up against his manhood, let out a small moan. Pulling Kagome closer to him, he let his manhood press up against her more. Growling into her ear Inuyasha said, "Kagome." Nipping at her neck, Inuyasha shifted his hands lower on Kagome's body.

Letting her fingers drift slowly along Inuyasha's erection, Kagome tilted her head up, looking up at Inuyasha. Looking down at Kagome, Inuyasha leaned into to catch her lips with his. Nipping at her lower lip, Inuyasha begged for admittance into her mouth. Kagome slowly opened her mouth allowing Inuyasha to slide his tongue inside her mouth exploring every area of her mouth. Kagome gave up trying to win over her hanyo. Letting his left hand drop to his side Inuyasha moved his hand to Kagome's front, grazing his hand along the inside of Kagome's thigh. Taking a sharp of breath, Kagome broke the kiss. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes; she saw love reflected along with lust. Inuyasha trailed his hand along her thigh, moving closer to her core. Wrapping her hand around his shaft, Kagome slid her hand up and back down slowly. Moaning softly against Kagome's neck, Inuyasha layed butterfly kisses on her neck. _"I don't want to take her here, but I don't think that I am going to be able wait, much longer."_ Backing away from Kagome, Inuyasha turned moving to the shore. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome he said, "Come on Kagome, It's getting late. Wouldn't want you to catch cold." Getting out of the water Inuyasha grabbed his pants. Pulling them back on, he turned and looked at Kagome.

Shocked at the fact that he had just gotten out of water like that, Kagome could do nothing but stare at him. Meeting his eyes Kagome asked "I don't understand." Sighing Inuyasha replied "I don't want you to catch cold. We have been out here too long. So come on get out. Or do I have to come in there and pull you out myself?" Kagome stood there stunned that Inuyasha would say that to her. She had thought that he was enjoying himself. _"Maybe he wasn't enjoying himself. I was going to tell him I wanted to be his mate tonight. That I couldn't wait. But now I don't know what to think."_ Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha could see that she was in deep thought and wasn't paying any attention to him. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha walked back into the hot spring, in his pants, and grabbed Kagome by the arm dragging her out of the water. "Inuyasha, let go. You are hurting me. Damnit Inuyasha, release!" Kagome said pulling her arm out of Inuyasha's grip. Grabbing the robe that he had brought with him for Kagome, Inuyasha turned around to face her. Holding the robe out for her to slip into, Inuyasha said, "Here put this on." Looking at him, Kagome wrapped her towel around her body. "Why should I? I could just put my clean clothes on." Sighing Inuyasha moved behind Kagome. Still holding the robe in his hands, Inuyasha leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. Kissing up her neck to her ear, Inuyasha asked "If I ask nicely would you please put this on?" Biting softly at her ear, Inuyasha moved the robe so that it was positioned behind Kagome so that she could slip it on. Smelling Kagome's arousal at what he was doing, Inuyasha smiled inwardly. Her scent was so intoxicating as it was and adding her arousal only made Inuyasha want to make her his more. As his ears twitched listening to their surroundings, Inuyasha could faintly hear Kagome softly moaning. She wasn't as loud enough for really anyone to hear but with Inuyasha's ultra-sensitive hearing he could hear everything. Helping her to pull the robe on, Inuyasha let his hands drift along her body.

Stopping what he was doing. Inuyasha gathered up his and Kagome's clothes. Taking Kagome's hand, Inuyasha walked back to the cave. Letting go of Kagome's hand Inuyasha walked into the cave setting the clothes down next to Kagome's bag.

Watching Inuyasha walk into the cave with her clothes, Kagome walked over to the stream. Kneeling down in at the stream, Kagome brought the cool water to her face. Lifting her head to the sky, Kagome saw that the stars had come out. _"The stars are so much brighter here then they are in my time. I still can't believe that most of these stars that I am looking at are no longer in the sky in my time. It's a real shame that we had to ruin the sky with air pollution in my time. Because this is a sight to behold, everything in this time seems brighter and full of life, then back home. I defiantly would want to raise my children here, more then in my era. I want them to respect the land around them."_ Sighing Kagome continued to search the skies for constellations that she knew. She had identified the crab, the hunting dogs, the hydra, the lion, the wolf, and the mariner's compass. There were others that she saw that she couldn't identify for one reason or another. The main reason being that she thought the stars hadn't fully aligned themselves yet. Kagome continued to search the skies, she found the north star.

Inuyasha came back out of the cave after noticing that Kagome hadn't followed him into the cave. Panicking over what might have happened to her Inuyasha had rushed from the cave and found Kagome looking up at the stars. Relaxing a little when he saw her Inuyasha came up behind her, wrapping his arms around Kagome. Feeling her tense up and relax all most immediate Inuyasha nuzzled up against her asking, "What are you looking at love?" Looking out of the corner of her eyes never really taking her eyes off the stars above Kagome answered, "Nothing really Inu, just wanted to look at the stars. There are just so many more stars here then back home."

Blowing softly next to her ear, Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, "Then let me show you more stars." Standing up, Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms. Tilting her back so that she was up against his chest, Inuyasha walked into the cave. Stopping long enough to mess with something that was secured to the wall, leaning forward a little Inuyasha brushed his lips against Kagome's.


	8. Mating Part Two

I have finished Chapter Four now. This is Part Two.

WARNING There is a LEMON/LIME is this part of the chapter. You have been warned. I am not really good at writing something like this so be nice.

Please Enjoy Chapter Four Part Two- Mating

* * *

Kagome heard the sound of fabric falling behind Inuyasha and her. But when she looked behind she could not see any fabric on the floor. Looking back to Inuyasha Kagome was going to ask when Inuyasha laughed a little and said, "Don't worry about it Kagome." Setting Kagome down gently on her feet, Inuyasha walked over the pile of blankets layed out on the floor. He reached down and pulled two of them back to make a bed for the two of them. Turing around Inuyasha faced Kagome. Moving towards her, with speeds that only he could move at, Inuyasha reached out for sash that held her robe closed. Taking hold of one the ends Inuyasha gave a sharp tug. Watching the sash fall to the ground Inuyasha moved closer to her. Moving his hands, Inuyasha started to push the robe off of her.

Realizing what he was doing Kagome's hand gripped around his writs, causing him to have a hard time moving his hand. _"Damn when did she get this strong?"_ Looking down into Kagome's eyes Inuyasha saw fear, confusion, and love mixed together. "Inuyasha stop. What are you doing?" Kagome said fighting to keep her fear out of her voice.

Hearing the sound of her voice Inuyasha stopped. Backing up a little from Kagome, Inuyasha said, "Sorry Kag, I…I wasn't thinking." Letting his ears droop a little Inuyasha, moved to go outside. Walking past Kagome, Inuyasha felt Kagome latch onto his arm, "Don't leave Inu." Kagome said holding on tightly to Inuyasha's arm willing her self not to start crying. Inuyasha knew before he even turned around to look at her that she was crying, he could smell the salty tang of her tears in the air of cave.

Turning Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. Moving a hand to the back of her head, Inuyasha gently pressed her head to his chest. "Come Kagome. Please stop crying. You know I hate it when you start crying. It makes me think I did something to hurt you. Please stop Kag." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome tighter to him. Shaking a little, he hated to see her cry. It hurt him every time he saw her crying. He could feel her tears fall from her eyes to his chest, and then slowly roll down his chest.

"What's wrong Kagome? Talk to me please. Tell me what is wrong." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm tighter around Kagome. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm scared Inu." Kagome said resting her head against Inuyasha's chest listening to his heart beat. Laughing a little Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms. Lifting her off the ground so that she was eye level with him Inuyasha said, "Is that all it is Kagome?" Spinning around with Kagome in his arms Inuyasha continued "Hell I am a little scared too. But that shouldn't stop you. I told you I wouldn't force you to do something that you didn't want to do. I respect you a little more then that. I am a little hurt that you would even think that I would go against my word love."

"It's not that Inu. It's just..." Kagome said blushing she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Giving her a questioning look, Inuyasha brought her legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist, resting his hand around her hips holding her to him Inuyasha brought his nose close to Kagome's shoulder. Trailing his nose along her shoulder, Inuyasha recognized his scent from where he had bit her. He also could smell Kagome's scent, with the hint of her arousal that had been steadily growing since they had entered the cave. Moving down along the fabric of the robe he had given her to wear. Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of his mother against Kagome. There was the scent of Kagome's excitement, which Inuyasha knew was due in part to what he was doing to her.

Smiling Inuyasha continued to run his nose down along Kagome's body. Then it hit him, at first he thought it was him. Going over the area again just to make sure, Inuyasha smiled bring his eyes back up to Kagome's, Inuyasha laughed "Are you scared because it would be your first time Kag?" Seeing Kagome nod quickly, Inuyasha lead in and gave Kagome a quick kiss. "Well don't worry about it Kagome. It should be no reason to be scared." Leaning in close next to her ear Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "Because you will be my first and my only."

Looking into Inuyasha eyes Kagome asked "You mean you and her you never… you didn't" Laughing at his mates lost of words and being not being able to form a complete thought, Inuyasha just nodded saying, "Yes Kagome we never. I am man of my word. I only want one mate and I now know that you are the one ment for me."

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome said

Walking over to the blankets that he had layed out, Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down. Lying down next to Kagome, Inuyasha let his hand drift along every curve on Kagome's body. Turning her head towards Inuyasha, she met his lips with hers.

Deeping the kiss, Inuyasha moved, pinning Kagome below him, but not enough to crush her. Slowly he moved Kagome's hand above her head. Breaking the kiss Kagome noticed that she was pinned beneath Inuyasha. Trying to sit up Kagome found that her arms were pinned above her head by her hanyo's hands. "Inuyasha…" Kagome wasn't able to finish the sentence due to Inuyasha forcefully bringing his lips down on hers. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Shush, Kagome. Just lay back and relax. I want to do something for you." Moving his hands so that he was pinning hers with one of his. Inuyasha moved his other hand to the edges of the robe that Kagome was wearing. Pushing at the fabric, Inuyasha moved the fabric away from Kagome's body. Having her body exposed to him. Kagome became shy towards Inuyasha, twisting at her waist Kagome tired to move so that she could cover her self up.

Noticing what Kagome was up to Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Wench, stop your moving! I have told you before. You are beautiful, and you shouldn't cover your self you. Especially to me, I want to see you…all of you." Inuyasha said kissing his way down Kagome's body.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Suddenly she felt his claws stroke through her pubic mound, and slide into her sex. She gasped loudly and tossed her head back. He parted his lips and breathed lightly on her blossom of womanhood. She begged him in soft whimpers and moans.

A few moments of soft pants on her and he moved on. Ever so slightly he reached his thumb out and rubbed her clit. The newly emerged button jerked under his finger.  
Kagome screamed, and grabbed great fistfuls of blankets. Her breath sobbed in her chest as she pumped her hips, to make that teasing finger put more pressure on that burning pleasure button. But Inuyasha knew what she was doing and pulled his thumb away.

"Not yet Kagome. I can't have you cum just yet." He soothed, and stroked her thigh. She cursed him loudly. He'd lit an undying fire in her, and it was too late to stop now.  
" Don't stop- oh! Don't stop!" She moaned, caramel color eyes glazing over with pleasure. "I'm not." He mumbled as he brought his head in. She gasped as she felt his rough tongue wash over her.

"INUYASHA!" She cried out his name, causing him to smile in his work. A few more moments of this caused her to grow quite wet. His ears swiveled forward to take in her moans and sighs. Pulling away he heard her moan a curse.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his own.  
"It's time Kagome. Just lay back for a minute, and relax." He eased himself onto his knees, and touched her womanhood.

He dipped his finger into the well of her sex, grimacing at how tight it was. He felt the walls grasp his claw. He waited a few moments for Kagome to get use to his finger. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome, this is going to hurt a little." He warned as he added a second finger to the first.

The claws carefully avoided her barrier as they guided themselves slightly upward. Kagome sighed in relief as the fingers were submerged in her to the hilt. Inuyasha let out his breath as well. His body was covered in sweat as he gently probed her. She was so slick that it made it easy for him to stretch her.

When she was ready he pulled the fingers out and moved above her. He made sure that he was in the right position before placing himself at her entrance. "Please- be gentle." Kagome whimpered beneath him. A kiss on her nose drowned her fears as he began to slowly move in. "I promise Kagome."

When the tip of him was in he felt it- the barrier. He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes for a moment. "Do it." She whispered and braced herself.

With a swift movement he broke her quickly. He pulled back out a little ways and closed his eyes and waited for her to scream in pain. "That didn't really hurt." Kagome blinked at him for a second. "It- It didn't?!" "Not much anyway." Kagome smiled.

"Could you do that again? It was nice." Kagome's cheeks turned pink at her request.  
"S-Sure." He stammered and moved back in. Her gasp of pleasure urged him on as he thrust harder.

"Oh! Oooooooh..." Kagome wrapped her long legs about him as they rode their dark ride.  
Inuyasha let out a doggish howl, causing Kagome to giggle through his thrusts. 'He's such a puppy.' She thought affectionately.  
Suddenly Kagome felt a hot spasm go throughout her body.

"Inuyashaa!" She moaned his name and arched into him, her climax at it's peak.  
"Kagomeee!" He cried out as she moved upwards, grinding their bodies together. Moving his fangs back over her mark Inuyasha sank his fangs further into her shoulder. All the while his eyes bleed the color red mixing with the amber color. Permanently marking her as his, no other male, human or yokai would ever be able to lay claim to her. Slowly dislodging his fangs from her shoulder Inuyasha proceeded to lick her mark healing it as he went along.

Moving to his side, Inuyasha brought Kagome closer to him. Tucking her head under his chin, next to his chest. Reaching behind him Inuyasha grabbed the edge to the blankets that he had moved aside when they had gotten back from the spring. Pulling the blankets over both of them Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome. Kissing the top of her head, Inuyasha whispered softly the Kagome before drifting off to sleep, "I love you Kagome. My mate." Whispering quietly know that he would hear her, Kagome whispered back "I love you too Inuyasha. My lover and protector."

* * *

Please Review. Let me know what can be improved on. Is there something that I can change? Let me know.

I am also getting started on chapter five now. Sango and the others will make a small apperance in chapter five and then will have a bigger part in six. I think most of chapter five will take place in Kagome's time.

I am hopeing that it won't take me too long to write Chapter Five.

Jessica

Again Please Read and Review. Thank you.


	9. Your Mate

Yours at Last

AN Ok this chapter was a little easier to write. I didn't run into nearly as many walls as I did with the last. Now to let you know there is a small lime…maybe lemon in this chapter. Something like two paragraphs…and really it is a small part.

Well anyways on with the story.

* * *

In Inuyasha Forest

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama."

"Kagome-chan, where are you."

"Inuyasha." Miroku said whistling to see if he could bring the half demon out of hiding.

"Hey stupid where are you."

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were searching for their friends. Their search led them from the Goshinboku tree to the Bone Eaters Well. But they did not see any signs of either of their two friends.

"Shippo, can you tell where they went?" Sango asked the young fox demon as she watched him franticly searching the clearing around the well.

"No, Kagome's scent leads to the well with Inuyasha's close behind. Then it gets stronger a few feet from the well and then disappears all together. I also smell salt from Kagome's tears. You don't think anything happened to Kagome?" Shippo said sitting down rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

Kneeling down next to the fox demon, Sango placed a hand on his shoulder "I am sure that nothing happened to Kagome Shippo-chan she most likely went back to her own time to get things and Inuyasha must have gone with her. Before you know it they will be back here fighting and carrying on like nothing happened." Standing up Sango walked towards where the monk was standing. Running to catch up with the slayer and monk Shippo asked, "You think that is the reason Sango?"

"Yes that must be what it is Shippo. Come on why don't we head back to Lady Kaede's and wait for them there. Because you know how Inuyasha is. If he even catches wind of us sitting around waiting for them he will be furious, and I for one would like to not being on the receiving end of his rage this time. I value my life more." Miroku said looking over his shoulder at the fox demon. Moving closer to Sango, Miroku let his hand drop to brush across her bottom.

"Hentai" Sango screamed out as skin made contact with skin.

Crossing his arms Shippo walked behind the two humans talking to himself "When will he ever learn."

* * *

Back at the Cave it is morning now

Pulling Kagome closer to him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around his mate.

"_My Mate, I finally have her all to myself." _

'_Hello, mister over possessive. She is not just your mate.' _

'_Yeah she's mine.' _

"_Go to hell both of you she is mine." _

'_Wait if she is your wouldn't that make her ours too? How can you tell us to go to hell? You would be coming along for the ride too remember…two halves of a whole.' _

"_When did you get so fucking smart?" _

'_Well someone has to be the brains behind for you, and I don't see mister sunshine doing any thinking anytime soon on something other then whose blood is next for him to take.' Grrr _

"_Oh great just what I need first thing in the morning."_ Frowning a little at the mental argument going on in his head, Inuyasha shifted a little next to Kagome. Burring his face deeper in her hair, Inuyasha inhaled deeply hoping that Kagome's scent mixed with his would be enough to calm both sides of himself down. Taking in her scent of lavender and vanilla, Inuyasha could feel both his human and demon sides calming down. Inuyasha layed there for a few more minutes before he felt Kagome stir.

Waking up Kagome tried to move. Finding that she wasn't able to move, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Moving to turn Kagome heard Inuyasha growl into her ear, "Bitch, I wish you would quit moving around so much." Pulling her tighter to him, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes meeting Kagome's gaze Inuyasha smiled at her, "Good morning love." Leaning in Inuyasha brushed his lips against Kagome's. "Wow that was a big change Inu and Good morning to you to love." Kagome said laughing a little.

"What do you mean by that Kagome?" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him. "Nothing Inu, nothing at all." Kagome said smiling. "Oh yeah sure Kagome." Inuyasha said rolling over pinning Kagome under him. Laughing Kagome reached up and took hold of Inuyasha's ears. She began to gently rub his ears, working from the base to the tips and back down.

"_Oh here she goes again. It feels so good."_ Inuyasha sighed contently to himself. Leaning into Kagome's touch, Inuyasha leaned down so that he could whisper in Kagome's ear "That's feels so good Kagome. Though I don't know how long I can control myself before I take you." Growling softly as he kissed his way down Kagome's neck. Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome smiled "So? What is stopping you? You don't see me stopping you do you?"

Opening his eyes Inuyasha looked down at the woman that he had fallen in love with. Grinning Inuyasha said "Oh really? Well then." Inuyasha moved out of Kagome's reach. Grabbing Kagome roughly around her hips, Inuyasha quickly flipped her over on her stomach. "Ah Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing." Kagome said looking back over her shoulder at her hanyo.

Helping Kagome onto her hands and knees Inuyasha said "Claiming you as my mate. Positioning him self behind Kagome, Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's sides, softly talking to her. "Relax Kagome. All I want you to do is relax hun." Nodding Kagome laughed silently to her self _"Doggie style I should have known that he would want to do this sometime."_

* * *

At the Wolf Caves

Koga awoke with a start. Looking around the cave he couldn't see anything out of place, but he could feel it. Something was defiantly out of place. Getting up from where he was sleeping, Koga picked his way across the cave, careful where he saw stepping so that he missed hands or the random tail.

Stepping outside into the early morning air Koga looked around. "I can't shake the feeling that something is happening. It's too eerily for something not to be happening. It hasn't been this quite in a year, ever since Kagome and the mutt-face killed Naraku." Sighing Koga leaned against rock ledge that was jutting out next to the entrance to the wolf den.

Noticing that Koga had left the cave Ginta leaned over and hit Hakkaku. Getting up they made their way out to where Koga was, hoping that they might be able to cheer their friend up. "So Koga what's up? You have been out of it for the longest time." Ginta said looking it his friend who he had known since they were cubs

"What? Nothing Ginta, I am just thinking that it is way too quite." Koga said being brought out of his thoughts. "Well something eating at you Koga, so what is it? Is it Ayame again?" Hakkaku asked wanting to get to the bottom of their friend and leader's problem on what was bugging him.

"No it has nothing to do with Ayame Hakkaku. I can't describe the feeling really. It feels like something is out of place or has fallen into place." Koga said kicking some lose rocks down the mountain side. Snapping his fingers Ginta thought up a good idea on cheering Koga up, "I know Koga. Why don't we go see _sister_ Kagome? She always has a way to cheer you up. Plus getting out of the den might do you some good too."

Koga thought about it for all of two seconds. Looking at his two friends Koga smiled saying, "Ginta my friend I think that this has to be your best idea yet. But I think that I am going to go see Kagome by myself, and maybe I will be able to convince Kagome to be my mate. Bye take care of the clan while I am gone." With that Koga was off, running fast but still not as fast as he had when he had the jewel shards.

"But Koga…." Both Ginta and Hakkaku yelled after their friend as they watch him speed off into the distance. Exchanging looks of confusion with each other. "Did we just get left behind on purposed?" Hakkaku asked watching the dust settle. "I think we did Hakkaku. Man this sucks. I wanted to see _sister_ Kagome too. It's been too long since we last saw her."

* * *

With Koga

Running through the forest towards the village that Kagome was said to spent time at, Koga came to a halt in the middle of a clearing. Turing around in a circle Koga became worried. Normally he could smell out Kagome's scent and those of the other members of the group that traveled with her. But this time he was only able to lock on to the scent of Kagome and the half-breed that she traveled with, and the trail was at least a day old and was moving fast in the opposite direction of the dead miko's village. Not thinking much on it Koga changed directions and headed towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"Come on Kagome, get up. The sun has been up for a few hours now. You don't want to sleep the whole day away." Inuyasha said laughing trying to get Kagome out of bed. Moving away from Inuyasha, Kagome tried to fall back to sleep. "Aww come on Inu, let me sleep. Why are you not tired? I know I feel very sleepy."

"I am a demon Kagome, when have you known me to be tired? Now come on get up. I am not going to let you sleep the day away. Now come on let's go for a walk, or do you want me to throw you in the river?" Inuyasha said bending over to pick Kagome up off the floor. "Alright, alright Inuyasha I am up." Kagome said sitting up, holding the blanket to her self.

Reaching out for the robe, Kagome slid the robe over her shoulders. Standing up Kagome walked over to her bag. Grabbing her clothes, Kagome turned to get dressed coming face to face with Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Why do you insist on wearing those clothes of yours? They are more of a pain to get off of you." Inuyasha said watching Kagome get dressed.

"Because Inu this is what I am use to wearing. I could always go to Kaede and ask for my miko robes again if that is what you want." Kagome said looking over her shoulder at the hanyo. "Agh, hell no. Don't go doing that. If I told you once I have told you tons of times I don't ever want to see you in those any more then for temple ceremonies, and don't say it's because of fact that it reminds me too much of Kikyo, because Kagome that is not the reason. They just don't suit you that's all." Inuyasha said blushing a little.

"Oh is that all Inu. We come here. I want to show you how this works, so that you don't keep destroying them." Kagome holding her bra in her hand. "Ok." Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome.

Taking Inuyasha's hand Kagome press one side of the in his hand. "Ok Inu this how it works. You take this end and grab the other side. You bring them together. You see the little hook and that loop? You bring them together and put the hook in the loop. It comes a part the same way." Kagome walked Inuyasha through the step on how undo the latch on her bra.

Grabbing her shirt Kagome finished getting dressed. Thank god she remembered to pack a change of clothes with her, other wise she would have a problem going back home. Walking back over to where her bag was Kagome picked up her shirt. Looking at the blood stain Kagome sighed, "This is never going to completely out."

Turning his attention to his mate, Inuyasha walked up being Kagome. Wrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha pulled her back towards him. "Don't worry about it Kagome. So what if it doesn't come out. You have had tons of others uniforms that have had worst things happen to them." Turning Kagome around Inuyasha brought his lips down on top of hers.

Sighing silently to her self Kagome knew that Inuyasha was right. She had gone through so many uniforms over the last several years then most girls go through in eight years. You would think with Naruku died a year ago Kagome wouldn't have had a problem keeping her uniforms in good condition. But no, she went through at least two or three during the three weeks that she spent in the feudal era.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome, what wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Inu. But I wanted to know if we could go back to my era. I want to tell mom about us, and I guess I should ask her about dropping out of school. It wouldn't be fair to you now if I kept having to run home for school ever other weekend."

"Is that what you want to do Kagome? Drop out of school?"

"Well not really but I don't want to make things unfair for you. Plus I have spent so much time here over the years that I don't feel like I really fit in my era anymore. I guess I could ask my mom about applying for her to home school me. Not sure if she would be willing to do that or not."

"Ok, then if you are sure you want to do then I guess we can go. But I want to go directly to the well and see your family first in your era before we see the others. Other wise if we go to the village first the runt will never let you leave." Inuyasha said blushing as his stomach gave a loud growl noise. "But can we eat first?"

Laughing at the sound of Inuyasha stomach growling, Kagome said "Sure, let me go outside and get some water and we can have ramen." Kagome watched Inuyasha eyes light up and a smile spread across his face at the mention of his favorite food. "Ok that sounds good. I will work on getting the fire built up again."

"Ok, Inuyasha you do that. I am also going to go wash my face. So I will be a few minutes. Why don't you straiten up in here a bit. That way we can leave as soon as we are done." Kagome said picking up the kettle for water. "Sure Kagome, but you hurry wench I am hungry." Inuyasha watched as Kagome left the cave.

Waving her hand Kagome acknowledged that she heard what the inu-hanyo had said. Stepping out into the open air Kagome made her way down the stream. Setting the kettle next to her on the ground, Kagome scooped up some water. Bringing up to her face Kagome splashed the water in her face a few times. Drying some of the water off her face, Kagome reached over kettle but froze when she heard her name called out. "Kagome my love, there you are. I have been looking all over the place for you."

* * *

O.O Did you like the cliff hanger??? Ok I know I said that this chapter would be a conflict between Inuyasha and Koga but I decided I want to save their argument for the next chapter, with Kagome's era. This also means that Shippo, and the other next appearance also gets pushed back a chapter. But don't worry Kagome's era part won't take up a whole chapter….I don't think.!? But I am already at 9 pages for this chapter and yes I know have written longer chapters but I am trying to get away from that. So from now on I am going to try and stay under 12 page per documents. (That is doubled spaced)

Well let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I want honest reviews, for this chapter. (well any chapter)


	10. Defend Your Mate

Defend Your Mate

AN: O.O Big warning! Inuyasha and Koga are very open with their language. Tons of curses words coming out of both of their mouths. sigh I need to go find some soap for their mouths. _Inuyasha & Koga:_ o.o o.o

Ok I lied…This chapter is just Koga, Kagome, and Inuyasha. I know I know, I said that Kagome's era would be in this one and well…Koga wanted a little a little more spot light before he disappears for a while. SO blame the characters and not the writer.

* * *

Re Cap of Chapter Five 

_Waving her hand Kagome acknowledged that she heard what the inu-hanyo had said. Stepping out into the open air Kagome made her way down the stream. Setting the kettle next to her on the ground, Kagome scooped up some water. Bringing up to her face Kagome splashed the water in her face a few times. Drying some of the water off her face, Kagome reached over kettle but froze when she heard her name called out. "Kagome my love, there you are. I have been looking all over the place for you."_

* * *

Rivers edge with Kagome and Koga 

Turning, Kagome turned to face with Koga. "Ko…Koga what…ar…are you doing here?" Smiling Koga moved closer to Kagome, moving in a way that you would expect a predator to stalk its prey. "I have come to take you away from Mutt-face my love. I have waited long enough, for you to come to me so I have come to collect you from him. So come with me now Kagome and will mate and you will carry my cubs, and we can live together for your lifetime." Koga said closing in on Kagome. Taking a step back every time Koga advanced on her, Kagome tried to get away. Turning Kagome tried to run away from Koga, but she was too slow. Because as soon as she turned to run Koga had his hands on her.

"_Scream stupid. So something! Don't let Koga take you way from Inuyasha. Call out of him. Kick, hit him…JUST DO SOMETHING KAGOME!"_ But no matter what Kagome tried to do, she couldn't find her voice, of all the times for her voice to go and hide. She tried to kick and punch her way away from Koga but he proved to be stronger then her. He easily pinned her arms at her side. _"What has gotten into him hasn't he realized by now that I have mated with Inuyasha. Why can't he smell Inuyasha's scent on me?"_

"Hey Kagome how long…Hey you Fucking mangy Wolf! Get your fucking filthy hands off my mate. You have no rights to place your hands on her." Inuyasha said storming down to where Kagome was trying to get away from Koga. Reaching Kagome, Inuyasha reached out and ripped Koga's hand off of Kagome. Pulling Kagome roughly by the arm Inuyasha push her behind him.

"What is your fucking problem mutt face? She is not yours she belongs to me. I layed claim to her first. You were too busy chasing after that dead miko to even bother properly saying that she was yours. So come on Kagome lets go, I want to get you as far away from the half breed as I can." Koga said reaching out for Kagome's arm.

Inuyasha's yokai side took over at this point seeing another male trying to lay claim on what was already his. Turning Inuyasha snapped almost taking Koga's arm in mad dog fashion. Withdrawing his hand quickly Koga shouted at Inuyasha, "Fuck! What is your Fucking problem mutt?"

"Mate is mine, not yours leave or regret it mange wolf."

"Inuyasha…"

"Mate will stay out of this." Inuyasha's demon side said turning to look at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please…"

"Mate will leave and go back to the cave." Inuyasha said picking up the kettle full of water.

"No, Kagome is coming with me." Koga said attempting to walk around Inuyasha. Turning Inuyasha snapped at Koga again, jumping back away from the irate hanyo Koga attempted a second time to get to Kagome. But each time he tried Inuyasha blocked his way.

"Inuyasha, Koga stop this please. Both of you are acting like children." Kagome watched as Koga attempted to get close to her.

"No I will protect and defend my mate. I saw you first. Mate is my mate not his." Inuyasha demon side stated growling at Koga as he said the last part.

* * *

Inside Inuyasha's mind – Inuyasha and his human half. 

"_Hey Stupid her name is Kagome…Ka-Go-Me. If you keep calling her mate she will put you to the ground." Inuyasha said pounding his fist against a mental block that was keeping him from reaching out to Kagome. _

"_It's not going to work." _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_He won't listen to you he is as stubborn as you are. It's a demon territorial thing. He doesn't want anything that will harm Kagome to get near to her. He is even willing to **kill** to protect her. Her safety comes first to him." Inuyasha's human side said trying to reason with the hanyo. _

"_What?!"_

"_Don't worry, he won't hurt her. The wolf on the other hand is fair game. He has wanted to get at the wolf for years now."_

"_Kagome come on tell me to sit. TELL ME TO SIT KAGOME! I want to take that mangy wolf on myself. I don't want to hide behind my demon side."_

Back with Kagome, Koga, and Demon Inuyasha

"Come on Kagome can't you see how he is acting? Come with me I will protect you, I will take you somewhere safe where he can't get to you." Koga said trying to keep the fear for Kagome's safety out of his voice.

"NO! Mate will stay with me. She is mine."

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY" Kagome yelled watching Inuyasha come crashing down to the ground. Koga watched as the scene unfold before him. Reacting quickly Koga ran over to Kagome. Grabbing her hand, Koga gave it a small tug, "Come on Kagome lets go." But Kagome didn't move. She just stood there staring down at Inuyasha lying on the ground. Wondering if he was going to be mad that she had said sit to him.

Feeling the pressure from the necklace let up a little. Inuyasha pushed him self up to his knees. "Will you knock it off Koga? She is not going anywhere with you, you stupid wolf. So shut up about and leave her be or do I have to beat the lesson into you to make sure you understand?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said looking down at the hanyo on his knees. Standing up Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "Yeah it's me this time Kag." Burying his nose into her hair Inuyasha took in the scent of his mate. Willing his yokai side to calm down.

"Will you please get away from my mate Inuytrasha? I am taking her whether you like it or not. I have let you run around with her for the last few years collecting those jewel shards. I even gave you both time after Naraku was killed to say goodbye, and now I have come to claim what is mine."

Moving Kagome out of his way Inuyasha launched him self at Koga, "Do you want to fight for her Koga? Because I can tell you that I am not going to give her up." Falling to the ground, the two of the wrestled around, both trying out best the other one. Every other punch that either of them would throw would actually make contact with the desired body part. Both boys proved to be pretty quick for each other.

Watching Inuyasha and Koga go at each other fighting over her Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She was afraid that one of them would kill the other, or get hurt wrestling on the ground like two little kids. Running over to them Kagome yelled for them to stop.

"Come on you guys knock it off. Stop this nonsense."

"….Take that Koga…."

"….Hah you missed mutt-face…"

"Inuyasha! Koga! Both of you stop."

"…."

"…."

"Inuyasha Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit." The necklace reacted to this command for the second time that day. It would have been ok had Inuyasha not been on top of Koga at the very moment Kagome said sit. Felling the necklace pull him down to the ground Inuyasha tried to get away from Koga but failed to move quick enough. The repeats of the word sit brought Inuyasha crashing down on top of Koga, creating a huge crater at least four feet deep.

Standing, looking over the edge of the hole, Kagome looked down at the two. All she could see was the twisted mess of wolf fur, and Inuyasha white hair. Looking closely she could see Inuyasha ears moving signaling that he was still alive.

Yelling down into the hole Kagome said, "Are you two going to behave and knock off trying to kill each other or do I need to say your favorite word again Inuyasha?"

"Hell no Kagome, will you stop saying that word. I want to get out of this fucking hole. Move your fucking arm wolf demon or I will rip it off."

"Sit Boy."

"Ah fuck Kagome did you have to do that again." Koga and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"If you two can't get along with each other with out calling each other names or threatening to rip a body part off then I will continue to tell you to sit."

"Fuck Kagome will you knock it off. I am tired to mutt-face falling on me." Koga said trying to get out from under Inuyasha.

Feeling the power of the necklace release finally Inuyasha jump up out of the hole. Grabbing Kagome around the waist, Inuyasha pinned her arms to her sides. Giving her a quick kiss Inuyasha said, 'If you say sit again I will insure that I bring you down with me my love."

"Your love, what makes you think that Kagome wants to be your mate? Maybe she wants to be mine." Koga said climbing out of the hole that they had created. Looking over Kagome's shoulder at Koga, Inuyasha a laugh slip out of his mouth, smile Inuyasha said, "You want to make a wager on that Koga. If I can prove that she takes me over you, you will have to leave us both alone and return to the wolf-girl who is holding you to your word, and if I lose Kagome is yours. Is it a deal wolf boy?"

"Inuyasha!"

Giving Inuyasha a once over to make sure he wasn't trying to trick him Koga nodded in agreement with what Inuyasha was wanting to do. Smiling Inuyasha pulled back to look at Kagome. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Inuyasha reached around Kagome's shoulder. Moving her hair out of the way Inuyasha pulled collar of Kagome's shirt back to reveal a bite mark that had already started to heal it self. "Take a good look Koga. It is a full mark."

Koga took in the look of the mark. He couldn't believe that he had lost to a dog yokai, and half breed at that. Breathing in deep in the air around them Koga could smell Kagome's scent, along with his and Inuyasha's. Sorting through the scent Koga found the one he sought out. It was a mixture of Kagome's sweet scent and the Inuyasha's scent to of the forest. How could he have been so blind not to be able to smell the difference in Kagome's scent? _"I was so busy with just wanting make Kagome mine that I didn't pay attention to this BIG detail. Fuck If I would have done anything to her I…I don't even want to think what would have happened."_

"Look, Inuyasha, and Kagome I am sorry. I don't know what got into me. It won't happen again. I should have known that it wasn't ment to be for Kagome and me. I understand that now. But congratulations Inuyasha." Koga said looking Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Thank-you Koga-kun. I am sorry that things didn't work out. But you already promised Ayame that you would marry her. I think that you should honor your word to her and take her as your mate. She has been waiting along time to be with you."

"Yeah you're right Kagome. I have put off marrying Ayame long enough. Well see you both later. I have a mate to locate." Koga turned to leave "Hey Koga, wait a minute will ya."

Turning around Koga looked at Inuyasha. Walking around Kagome, Inuyasha walked up to Koga and held out his hand. Looking at Inuyasha's outstretched hand; it took Koga a minute to figure out that Inuyasha wanted to shake his hand. For what reason Koga wasn't sure, but he extended his also.

Shaking Koga's hand Inuyasha said "Look Koga, Thank-you for everything. You helped me realized along time ago that there were still things in this world that were ment to hold on to and protect, and thanks for helping out."

"Yeah sure whatever Inuyasha." Dropping his hand Koga took a step back giving Inuyasha a once over Koga to switched to old language of demons, hoping that Inuyasha would understand what he wanted to tell him.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Huh, what is it Koga?" Relived that Inuyasha did some how know the old language Koga continued on with what he wanted to tell the hanyo. "When you and Kagome get back to that village you live near you should tell that fox cub that you will take him as your own and raise him." "What, why would I do that?" "He treats your mate as a mother doesn't he and she treats him as a son sometime does she not?"

Koga watched the wheels turn behind Inuyasha eyes as he processed what Koga had said. "Yeah I guess you are right Koga." Seeing Kagome staring at the two of them Koga switched back to talking normal. "I know I am right Inuyasha. You will see. Bye Kagome, Inuyasha. After I find Ayame, we will come find you guys."

"Bye Koga." Kagome said as Koga ran off in search of his mate to be. Coming up behind Kagome, Inuyasha wrapped his around loosely around Kagome's waist. Pulling her closer to him Inuyasha whispered her ear, "Hey Kagome. Are you ready to go back to your era for a few days?"

"Sure Inuyasha. But don't you want to eat first before we leave?" Kagome said turning around in Inuyasha's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nah, I think we should go a head and head back to your time. We don't want to stress out that fox cub anymore then he already is wondering where you went." Giving Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, Inuyasha turned and moved Kagome's arms. Grabbing her hand Inuyasha started back towards the cave, only to be stopped when he felt Kagome root herself into place. Turning back around to face her, "What now Kagome?"

"Why are you so concern with not stressing out Shippo anymore then he already is Inuyasha. That is not like you at all. Are you sick or something?" Kagome ask pressing her hand against Inuyasha's forehead, "Well you don't feel any warmer then you normally do. Did your hunger to your brain?" Laughing at Kagome fussing over him like he had hit head, grabbing her hand Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. There is no real reason Kagome. So come on."

Walking back up to the cave, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's overly abused yellow backpack. Giving the cave a once over to make sure that everything was back where it belonged and covered so that no one would be able to find it, Inuyasha turned and walked backed to Kagome. Helping Kagome to put on the backpack on, Inuyasha turned and knelt down, when he was sure that Kagome was situated on his back Inuyasha took off to the treetops.

* * *

Later on that Day 

Touching down on the upper branches of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha could see the bone-eaters well that would take them to Kagome's era. He could also see Kaede's village. Turning Inuyasha moved effortlessly towards the bone-eaters well.

Standing on the edge of the well Inuyasha shifted Kagome's weight around on his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Kagome had fallen a sleep at some point during there travels. Looking over the edge Inuyasha couldn't see the bottom of the well. Smiling Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body. Jumping in to the well Inuyasha and Kagome were surrounded by the blue light that signaled the time travel.

* * *

Yes I know….I said this chapter was going to be both Koga's fight and Kagome's era…But I couldn't think anymore on this chapter so…..Chapter Seven will at least be Kagome's Era…Oh I don't know what all is going to be in the next few chapters. 


	11. Discovery ? Part One

A/N: Sorry that it has Been so long since I updated last I have had a lot of things happen to me. Back in April my grandfather died, and I think that I may have walked myself into a rut when that happened because I tried writing a lot to take my mind off of what was happening around me. Also I had a term to finish up with school. I worked on Come Together a little over the summer but summer job prevented a lot of my progress. I changed majors in school back in June so my whole schedule has be flipped upside down by the fact that I am now in Early Childhood Education with less free time on the computer.

But anyways I decided that I needed to post what I have written so that you all would see that I hadn't forgotten about Inu and Co. I am happy to say that I didn't  But to let you know Chapter 7 is going to be split into several post. Just simply because I think it might jump start me to start writing again.

So this is PART ONE of … who knows? Don't be fooled by the title name for this chapter I am not even sure if I am going to keep it with this name.

* * *

Discovery (?)

I do not _OWN_ or Lay Claim to Inuyasha or any of the characters that appear in this chapter.

* * *

Kagome's Era

_Standing on the edge of the well Inuyasha shifted Kagome's weight around on his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Kagome had fallen a sleep at some point during their travels back to the well. Looking down Inuyasha couldn't see the bottom of the well. Smiling Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body. Jumping in to the well Inuyasha and Kagome were surrounded by the blue light that signaled the time travel._

* * *

Present Time

Arriving on the other side of the well, Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Moving so that he could set Kagome down gently, Inuyasha stretched out, working out his muscles that had cramped up on the trip to Kagome's era. Glancing down at Kagome, Inuyasha saw that his mate was still a sleep. Getting down level with Kagome, Inuyasha leaned forward towards Kagome. Bringing his mouth near her ear, Inuyasha growled softly in her ear "Kagome, we are here. Wake up."

Sliding his hand along the inside of Kagome's thigh, Inuyasha brushed his hand against her sex, earning a soft moan from Kagome. Smiling at the sound Kagome made, Inuyasha move to see what other kinds of reactions he could get out of Kagome.

Opening her eyes a little, when Inuyasha growled at her Kagome watched what Inuyasha was up to. Leaning in, Inuyasha moved to catch Kagome's lips in a powerful kiss. Opening her eyes more Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha. See that Kagome was a wake, Inuyasha moved. Extending a hand he helps Kagome to stand up.

"Well I a glad to see that you are awake now my love, I wouldn't want to carry you in and have you mom get worried about you." Inuyasha said snaking his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we Inu." Kagome said reaching up to play with Inuyasha's ears. Nipping along Kagome's neck, Inuyasha let a low growl rumble through his chest.

"I would stop if I were you Kagome. I wouldn't want to take you right here and have someone walk in on us. Now would you?" Inuyasha said smiling as he kissed his way down from Kagome's ear to her shoulder.

Dropping her hands to her side Kagome turned to walk away from Inuyasha. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, Kagome tugged Inuyasha along with her. Reaching the top of the well house stairs Kagome slid the door back. Blinking a few times to let her eye adjust to the sunlight, Kagome headed for the house, with Inuyasha in tow.

Walking across the courtyard to the house, Kagome took in the sounds of everything around her. Every once in a while she would hear Inuyasha grumbling about something. Looking over her shoulder at the young hanyo who was still slightly horny from what they started in the well house, smiling Kagome said seductively whisper to him knowing that he would be able to hear it "I will not hear your complaints about wanting to take me then until later tonight. Then you can feel free to punish me however you see fit for me making you horny."

This made Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. Thinking on what Kagome had just said made Inuyasha think of all of the things he could do to her. Pulling Kagome back to him, with her back press firmly up against his chest, Inuyasha moved to talk softly into her ear "Oh really Kagome. I hope you are ready for what I will come up with between now and that time, my mate." Releasing Kagome, Inuyasha took her hand and continued to walk towards the house with one of his famous smirks on his face.

* * *

Yes, Yes I Know it was short but I promise that there is more to the story. If you can't wait until I post part two of chapter seven then check out the rough draft of what I have writen for Seven on my LiveJournal...WindStarJes -- username.

Jes


	12. Discovery ? Part Two

Ok, most of you have been waiting for me to bring Sango, Shippo, and Miroku into the story well, now you get your wish. Here is the small Cameo appearace for now. But don't worry they will make another appearance soon. (Maybe a chapter or two away.)

I am also working on the rest of chapter Seven. Sorry it is taking me so long to get this one out compared to the other chapters.

* * *

Miroku's... (inu jumping on me) Sush Jes you don't want them to figure it out yet.

(Me) Fine Inu I won't say the rest of it.

* * *

Sengoku Jidai

"Where are they? It's not like Kagome not to say that she was leaving, and it's not like the baka Inuyasha not to be back by now either. Something must have happened." Shippo said pacing across the little hut for what seamed like the 1,000th time in the last twelve hours. The other occupants of the hut thought that the young fox demon must have stayed up all night pacing waiting for the young miko and hanyo to return.

"Shippo I am sure that they are alright. Why don't you sit down, and before you know it they will be back." Sango said looking a little worried about how Shippo was taking Kagome and Inuyasha being gone.

"Yes please young fox demon, either sit down or go work off some of your energy with the other village children. You are just like Inuyasha, when it comes to worrying about young Kagome, and I don't know how much more of your constant pacing my floors can take."

Miroku sat by silently watching the two women fuss with Shippo. Miroku watched Shippo intently; he couldn't help but agree with what Kaede had just stated. Shippo moved in much the same way that Inuyasha himself did when he was thinking about going and getting Kagome.

In a way Shippo and Inuyasha were more alike than either would want to admit. Both had lost their parents at a young age, and they both loved Kagome. Shippo in a way that a son loves his mother and Inuyasha in a way that….

That is when it all clicked, and slid into place for Miroku. He now knew why they could not find Inuyasha or Kagome. _"Inuyasha you sly devil you. You better be doing things right by her."_ Miroku thought to himself as he got up from where he was sitting and walked across the hut to Shippo.

Seizing the fox demon by his vest, Miroku carried him out of the hut. All the while listening to fox demon fuss about wanting to be put down and how it wasn't fair to be treated in the way that he was being treated, and that when he found Kagome he was going to tell her what had happened to him.

Dropping the young fox demon on the ground a few feet from the hut, Miroku bent down on his knee to come face to face with Shippo. "Shippo, why don't you go play with the other village kids? I want to talk to Sango and Kaede alone about something. Someone will come find you later when we are ready for dinner."

"But Miroku, I don't want to go play with the other children. I want to wait for Kagome to come back."

"Shippo it would really help us out if you would go play with them. Remember Kagome-sama tells you all of the time not to sit around and wait for her to return. Or do you want us to tell her that you didn't behave yourself. Besides if I know Kagome-sama, she will most likely bring you something back for being gone so long. You wouldn't want to lose that now would you?"

"Y-yo-you wouldn't do that would you Miroku?"

"Maybe, if you don't go play!"

"Oh please don't Miroku." Shippo said running away from the hut. Smiling at the fact that he was able to get the young Kitsune to leave the hut, turning around Miroku returned to the hut.

* * *

Now you see why Inu didn't want the rest of the name said. (lol) I am really working on the rest of seven. I think this chapter might just be my longest. I have one more part that I have written on but I am not sure if I am going to end seven with what I have written and finsh Kagome's Era in eight or just keep writing. Which do you think I should do? Let me know.

BTW: Wow Miroku is one smart cookie sometimes. Have you ever really watched an episode of Inuyasha (towards the end of the series) and watched it not listening/reading what they were saying and just watched their body language? I did a while back and I couldn't believe how my Shippo held himself like Inuyasha dose or how much they act like each other. So I thought it was a great image to put into the story. It shows how much Shippo cares about Kagome, but then it also show how much of an influence Inu has been on Shippo.

Well anyways back to work on this chapter

ja'na

Jess


	13. Author Note: Read This One!

Author Notes 3: PLEASE READ this if you have ever review Come Together.

It has come to my attention that I have forgotten to address the reviews that I have received from all of my readers. No this not Part three of Chapter seven this is my "Author Chat" I guess you can say.

Ok I am going to start from the first review and work my way back…

HyperChild93- Are you Happy Now??? I didn't make it into the attended one-shot that I wanted it to be. Now thanks to you saying that I needed to write more on this story look at it now…Six more chapters have been added and I am still going. THANK-YOU for bullying me into continuing on this.

Tina123- Who ever you are thank-you for the two reviews you gave. Asking me to update soon was just some of the encouragement I needed.

HpFreak94- I updated I updated. Plus I am not mean; I just needed time to write/think out how I wanted to create the sceane that would fit. Hope you were not too upset with the way that Inu beat Koga. But it needed to end that way to set things into motion for later in the story.

(and no Koga's not going to take Kagome away from Inu.hint, hint)

Emhunter- To answer your questions… You will just have to wait and see to where the jewel is at. As for Kagome wishing to become an Hanyo I am going to be completely honest with this…Kagome is going to stay HUMAN (just stressing this point) Just as Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to change who he is to be human or demon, Inuyasha doesn't want that Kagome to change who she is. Plus Inuyasha likes to protect Kagome way too much for him to even consider asking her to become like him.

[Author Note on that Izayoi never became a hanyo or a demon when she mated with Inuyasha's father (Inutaisho) so as far as Inuyasha is concerned he would rather have Kagome raise his children as a human with some of the hanyo abilities then to have all of them. [(I had a nice long talk with Inuyasha on this matter)

Miko in Training- Thanks for your review.

Thanks Everyone. Just so you know all of those reviews that say Update soon are always some of the best. Seeing those pop up in my inbox just makes me want to get back on track with the story more. Now don't you all go doing that now that I have said something! I like getting feedback too on my stories just as much.

I also want to say a Special THANK-YOU to the nine readers who have added this story to their alert list, You are truly the ones that I write for, and the four readers who added this story to their favorite list.

Well now I have to get back to working on chapter seven. Thanks again.

Jessica


	14. Discovery ? Part Three

Ok, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am just going to call this the end of Chapter Seven… Sorry it took so long I really have had this done for a while but I kept add and editing it. So here it is Part Three..

~Back in Kagome's Time~

"Mama we're home." Kagome said opening the front door. Walking into the house Kagome kicked off her shoes. Walking though the house, Kagome and Inuyasha checked in the kitchen for Kagome's mom. Trust Inuyasha's stomach to lead them to the kitchen first due to the food that Kagome's mom had been cooking in the oven. Only no sign of Mrs. Higurashi here in the kitchen.

"Are you ok Inu? I think this is the first time that your nose has failed you outside of turning human." Kagome said with a smile, walking over to the pantry. Gabbing two bottles of waters out to the pantry, opening them Kagome handed one to Inuyasha.

"It's not my fault Kagome. I can't help it if my nose zeroed in on the kitchen. Your mom was in here though." Inuyasha said sniffing around near the oven.

"Sure Inu, I think that your nose goes through you stomach before it goes to your brain. I am going to look for my mom. I will fix you something to eat in a bit. If you are hungry eat this." Kagome said tossing an apple to Inuyasha.

Watching Kagome leave the room Inuyasha looked down at the apple in his hand. Glaring at it for a moment Inuyasha placed the apple back in the bowl on the table, turned and followed Kagome out of the room. Trailing behind Kagome, Inuyasha followed her to the family room. But the only family member that was in this room was Buyo, the cat.

Walking over to Buyo, Kagome scratched behind his ears trying to thinks of where her family had disappeared to. There was no note on the kitchen table or anywhere for that matter telling her where they had gone. Seeing that his mate was concerned about where her family had gone, Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. Resting his head on her shoulder, Inuyasha spoke softly "Hey don't worry Kagome, they have to be somewhere close by. I am sure that they will be home soon."

"I know Inuyasha; I was just hoping that Mom would have been home. Oh well, I think that I am going to go up stairs and lay down for a bit. You are welcome to make yourself comfortable if you want." Kagome said turning to head for the stairs.

Reaching out to Kagome, Inuyasha quickly swept her up into his arms. "Now that sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha said resting his forehead against Kagome's. "I think you should be dropped into a tub of ice cold water Inu, and you know I can walk for myself. You don't have to carry me up the stairs. I think I can manage that on my own." Kagome said as Inuyasha made his way for the stairs that lead up to Kagome's room.

"Nope I don't think so, if I put you down then you will try and run, which means that I will have to chase you to catch you and teach you an important lesson of not running away from me. It is safer for you to just let me carry you." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he shifted Kagome in his arms. So that he could reach for the doorknob to enter Kagome's room.

Looking around as the two of them entered the room; Kagome could see that something was different about the room. _"I could have sworn that I had put red bed sheets on my bed before I left for __Sengoku Jidai. Also the pictures that I had developed and placed in the picture frames are missing along with the frames themselves. Did Inuyasha bring me into the right room? Could it be because we are getting close to the New Moon; no that is not it the New Moon is still a week or more away? What happened in here?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sensing that something had made his mate scent changed from curiosity in what he had in store for her to confusion. _"Something is wrong with her."_ Gently setting Kagome down on her feet Inuyasha turned her to face him and asked "Is everything ok Aisurui? You look like something like something is off."

Taking a quick look around the room from where she was standing Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Huh? Oh no Inu. It's nothing really. I just don't see any of my things. Are you sure you came up to the right room? I mean it has been a while since you have been up here maybe you misjudged the doors."

"Keh, I didn't do that. Your room is the first door to the right of the stairs." Poking his head out Kagome's door Inuyasha glanced down the hall just to make sure that he hadn't messed up._ "Kagome's room is to the right of the stairs. That indoor…what did she call it bathroom and Sota's room are to the left of the stairs, and Kagome's mom's room is to the right of Kagome's room."_

Stepping back into the room Inuyasha looked down at his mate. "Keh, I told you that I didn't mess anything up Kagome. Your door is the first one that I came to from the stairs. Maybe your mom did something with your things." Inuyasha said walking further into the room sitting down on her bed.

"I don't know Aisuru." Kagome said as she opened her closet _"Well that is still there. But then if mom did do something with my things then this would be something that she couldn't have moved."_ Kagome thought as she looked down at a strong fire, yokai, hanyo, and little brother proof box that held the Shikon no Tama within a smaller box that was made of the strongest metal and non-threatening elements that had been discovered on the Periodic Chart.

Not to mention that she had been smart enough to seal the jewel within the small box with her own Miko powers, and she had placed an equally powerful charm on the outside. Making it to where she would be the only one who would be able to pick the box without getting hurt.

Picking the box up off the floor of her closet by its handle, Kagome turned around and set the box down next to the foot of her bed. Walking over to her desk Kagome noticed a silver key on a key ring and a note that had been placed next to it with her name on the outside of the note.

Picking up the note Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. It was a note from her mother saying:

_Kagome: If you get this then it means that your grandfather and I have taken Sota to an out of city soccer tournament in __Sendai. We will be back in __three days a__ few days. Also I hope that you are not too worried about where your things went. I just figured that you might want some more room, __now that you are getting older__, so between Sota and me we moved most of your things down to the apartments that your father had been working on when you were little. We moved your things in to the apartment area behind the well house. (The door on the right hand side.) Also be nice to Inuyasha and don't run him off. We will be home late in the evening. Also take that case in the closet with you. I wasn't able to move it for you. MOM __xoxoxo_

Noticing that Kagome was laughing at something that she had in her hand, Inuyasha decided that he needed to investigate what his mate found so funny. Getting up off of Kagome's bed, Inuyasha walked up behind her. Looking over her shoulder, he was puzzled by all the characters. He recognized the symbols for his name, and Kagome's but as for the other's he was at a loss. _'Dumb modern writing. Why did they have to go and change the way things were written.' _ "What is so funny aisuru? What does it say?"

Folding the paper back up Kagome said "Nothing aisuru, it's nothing." Reaching down for the silver key, she picked it up. Turning around Kagome headed for the door. Reaching down with her other hand she picked up the box that contained the jewel of the four souls. Turing around to face Inuyasha "Are you coming aisuru?"

Turning back towards the door Kagome moved to go out the door but was stopped when Inuyasha reached out to take hold the case that Kagome was holding. Before Kagome had time to react to what Inuyasha was doing the case and her miko powers that she had used to seal the case reacted to Inuyasha's demon blood.

The case pulses blue and Inuyasha was quickly tossed by an unseen force in to the wall opposite of the door. Slumping forward from the force of Kagome's power, Inuyasha just sat there stunned, unbelieving that his Kagome would ever do anything like to harm him.

Dropping the case as quickly as it had pulsed, Kagome dropped the case on the floor and turned to run to Inuyasha. "Inu are you…" "Stop don't come any closer to me." Inuyasha said fearfully knowing that his voice made him sound like he was in pain. But he didn't care he was still trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened and his yokai reacted by sending a message that told him that if Kagome touched him it would equaled pain.

Falling to her knees Kagome sat just a few feet from Inuyasha. He was within arms distance but she couldn't believe her ears to what he had just said. He sounded so hurt. Had her powers hurt him that bad? A million questions came to her mind. Was he alright? How badly did he get hurt? Did she put so much power behind sealing the jewel into the case that she had purified her beloved in the process of creating a way to insure that the jewel would be safe?

Letting her tears freely flow down her face Kagome turned her eyes towards Inuyasha. At first glance she noticed that his hair still held the silvery-white color that it always had. She couldn't tell weather or not Inuyasha still had his cute dog ears. Sniffling a little trying to will herself to stop crying she noticed a slight twitch signaling that he hadn't lost his dog-like ears. The damn half- demon had just had them pressed tightly against his head making it impossible for her to see them.

"_She's crying. Why is she crying? I feel her pain in my heart. What is wrong? She feels upset. Did she not mean to do that? Yeah right. She used her miko powers against me. As soon as I touched her hand that she was carrying the case in she reacted with using her powers. What is so important that she didn't want me to touch her.'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and focused on the energy in the room. He felt Kagome sitting a few feet in front of him. The magic inside of her hummed against his as if reaching out to assure him that she hadn't meant for anything to happen. Her powers also hummed with traces of his yokai powers. Not as strong as his but they were there none the less.

Opening him self more to the energy in the room Inuyasha found what he sought out. There is was lying next to the door that in cursed case. All around the case Kagome's power hummed. He felt it ebb and flow around the case. Something seemed different between what was around the case and what powers worked their way though Kagome.

Comparing the two to one another Inuyasha discovered that the power around the case was the raw pure power of Kagome. Of course, Inuyasha thought to himself. _'I claimed her as my mate and because of that I corrupted her powers a little. No wonder why that blast hurt like hell, that is the real power of Kagome. Thank the heavens that Kagome never used her true powers on me or she would have purified my ass to hell and back. Fuck!'_

Franticly searching his mind Inuyasha looked for traces of his human and demonic self. Reaching deep with in his mind Inuyasha came across both halves of his soul. He could feel his human side stirring. Knowing that his human side wouldn't care one way or another to what had just happened, Inuyasha turned his attention to prodding his yokai side to wake up._ 'Hey are you all right?' _

Inuyasha continued to prod the demon to at least regaining conciseness. Feeling his demonic side groggily waking up and taking note that he didn't looked to worst for wear Inuyasha turned his attention to his mate who was still crying.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked towards where Kagome was sitting. He felt his heart twist in pain at the sight before him. Kagome sat a few feet from him crying. He could see as well as smell the tears as they fell from her face. He hated to see her cry. It was one of those weaknesses that Inuyasha didn't know he had until he met Kagome. It was strange how she could affect him so. He wanted nothing more at the moment to hold her and give her the reassurance that he was alright.

At the protest of his muscles Inuyasha moved towards his mate. Reaching out Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist and gave a gentle but soft tug pulling her toward him. Wrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha pressed Kagome's head into his chest. Growling softly Inuyasha spoke "Kagome, come on please stop crying. Please stop. See I am fine." Inuyasha pulled her back to look into her eyes.

iOk sorry for the cliff hanger on it but I have been sitting on this for too long. I will try to update with chapter eight sooner then this. Chapter Eight will be mostly modern time. I don't think I am going to go back to the past in the chapter.

Sorry for the long time between updates. Life got in the way of me writing but now everything is better and I can get back to writing.

Jes


	15. Author Note 4

I am so very sorry that it is taking so long for me to update. Life has been chasing me around and keeping from being able to update at this point. But I promise to post Chapter Eight-Summer Night Fun *Tentative chapter name*

I am really working on it. The Chapter is slowly "Coming Together" . As well I am working on a rewrite for the first three chapters. So we will see what comes up first.


End file.
